Children of Shepherds
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: They were the children of the legendary Shepherds, warriors who died stopping Grima. will the new group be able to avert a dark future? Severa, Lucina, Gerome, Brady, Cynthia, Kjelle, Iningo, Owain, Laurent, Morgan, Yarne, Noire, Nah, and Tiki may not know if they can, but that won't stop them.
1. The Morning of Change

Children of Shepherds

The Morning of Change

**There was a war before their time. Five years mended the war-torn lands that they would know, but their world would never be the same. They would grow up in the Palace of Yisstol, raised by the servants there, given a few of their parent's belongings as a final memento of their parents. With only the rings their mothers wore and tales of their parent's might they dreamed dreams of what could have been, though their troubles have only started; a new dark future would be found. The original Shepherds are no more, tactician, commander, guardians, and allies were defeated, but Grima was sealed in the end. Now their children must rise to meet a challenge and avert a dark future, one day at a time.**

Yarne was asleep in his room when the horn a horn was sounded, waking him reluctantly, "Aw, Cynthia's testing the Justice Wagon's horn again, isn't she?" "Actually, my young ward, it must be Owain, he is summoning us!" he leapt out of bed at the sound of Cynthia outside his room, then sighed, "Ah, well, time to hop into action." He murmured, gazing at his reflection in the full height mirror, "Well, I don't look too pale this morning, maybe it was just a short fever, I'll have to have Brady take my temperature just to be-" Cynthia called out for him again, and Yarne wasted no time answering, "In a minute, give a Taguel a minute, would you?! If I wake up to fast I might shock my system, I am the last of my race, after all." he asked, hopping to the door, but Cynthia was gone by the time he got there, he looked around, but only heard a door slam, he sprinted down stairs only to run into Cynthia, "No, wait-" she screamed, but it was for naught, he had ran into her, the tumbled from Yarne's initial direction and stopped at the feet of Owain, "Hello, fellow heroes, I was wondering when we would set out on an adventure in search of evil to destroy!" "Yeah, though I would have rather stayed in bed all day, I was in the middle of escaping the bandits when you guys woke me up, now I'll never know if I made it." Owain helped the two up and smiled, "Of course you did, for I, Owain Dark, came to your side, Radiant Dawn! To the Justice Mobile, Avengers of Avenging Justice!" Cynthia's eyes reflected alarm as she ran up in front of him, "It's the Justice Wagon, not the _Justice Mobil_!" Owain held up a finger, "Actually, I was referring to our boat." Yarne frowned, "You mean the one that served in the Valmese war, the one that Grandmaster Rick used to cross the ocean between Valm and Port Ferox? I thought you said it wouldn't be ready until someone tested that thing!" "Exactly, and who better to test it than the Justice Cabal?!" with a disheartened groan from Yarne and an enthusiastic cheer from Cynthia, the group went to the dry docks, where the large vessel awaited its first voyage since the Valmese War.

"Minervykins, I count three archers on our right, evasive maneuvers! Or just dive bomb into the fray; I should have expected nothing less from you." Gerome said, gripping the reins with one hand and raising his axe with the other, but before he could slice through the purple soldiers a girl in large armor stabbed it, "Die, Risen scum!" she shouted, obliterating one of them, "Kjelle! That looked like Kjelle. What is she doing here? Minerva, get us closer." He flew low to the ground and swung his axe into the Risen, turning it to dust, "Gerome? What are you doing here?" "I was about to ask the same thing, how did you learn of this batch of Risen?" "Oh, you know, I was tracking a few of them up this hill for some mercenaries serving the Exalt, but they had more waiting for me." He sighed and landed, "What are you doing?" she asked, as he patted Minerva's back as he dove down, taking out another Risen, then landed, patting the spot behind him, "Come on, those first few were distractions, these were just pawns sent to draw you away from Yisstol, I am certain that there's an entire army coming back down to take Yisstol down, but they'll need an intelligent commander, they'll also need an informant, you are not the only protector of Yisstol, but you may be one of the best, but now we need to know when they'll strike." "Obviously they'll strike when we're at our most vulnerable," she said as she took a seat behind Gerome, "when several of our best are outside Yisstol, but they need to know when that is, so a spy, then." "Obviously, but where and who is this spy, and how to flush him out before he learns what he was sent to?" she cleared her throat, "Ahem, or how to flush her out before she learns what she needs to know, happy now?" "I will be when those Pegasus Knights stop tailing us." "Then they know who I am, they know I'll reveal the secret entrance to the castle." He leaned up and stared down at the water below him, "Gerome, what are you doing?!" he turned back, thinking, "Minerva, circle. Kjelle, what body of water is that?" she crossed her arms, thinking, "It's Lake Emmeryn, why?" "Don't worry, I'll not take away from you your eternal rival. Minerva, to Wyvern Valley!" with that, he leapt off Minerva's back and splashed into the lake below, "Gerome!" she yelled, as she watched Gerome disappear, then resurface, splashing as he looked up at her, "He's alive Minerva, now it's time to go to Wyvern Valley, oh, no, most of the fliers behind us have already gone! What are those Risen planning? Oh, right, they don't make plans, but who has their leash, last time it was Validar, but he's not a threat anymore, right?"

As Gerome stroked through the water he spotted a large ship, he smiled and swam up alongside the boat, "Hey!" he called out to Owain, who was sitting on a lifeboat, painting "Justice Mobile" on the hull, "Hoy Gerome, how do you fare?!" "I'd fare a lot better if you let me up and set the sails for Yisstol." "Ah, yes, of course, and I see you've taken a swim this fine midday! Cynthia, lower me some, I've got something I need to fish out." "You got it, want me to shift your boat some, or just straight down?" "Straight down, and tell Yarne to set a course for the Yisstol, thank you very much. Hey, what's going on up there?" Owain asked as the sound of Yarne's muffled shouts reached the deck, "Oh, nothing, he just said that he's heard and that he's a Taguel, so he has good hearing, and then he said he heard already." "What peculiarities this midday!" Owain exclaimed as he helped Gerome into the boat, "Tell me about it, kind of redundant, isn't it?" Cynthia called back down, "Not that, it's just that I don't know how Gerome got here, he's usually on his wyvern, which reminds me, how is it you came to find us, Gerome?" "I was reading a post sent to me the other day, it revealed the location of today's voyage, but I only put this knowledge to use while flying to Yisstol today, I was being tailed, so I jumped off Minerva, leaving Kjelle—who had informed me that this was Lake Emmeryn—to deliver a message to a secret ally, though I did send her there with those Pegasus Knights following, but I had to send them to the ally or send them to Yisstol, I regret that I had to make that call, but as the ally wasn't their original target I have no doubt they'll be heading back to Yisstol very soon." They got off the boat and Gerome sat on a bench, "So, from whence did the post come, Gerome? No doubt an evil general, planning to catch us unawares, but posted the wrong address-" "It was only a part of a correspondence between myself and Cynthia, she invited me to sail with you, I wrote back that if nothing came up I would join the crew for some time." Cynthia and Owain smiled, looking from themselves to Gerome, "You know, this seems right, I mean, officially the Justice Cabal is made up of me and Cynthia, but we did take in Yarne, though he's not quite bold enough to wear the name, but you, your perfect with us, isn't that right Cynthia?" Owain said proudly, Cynthia answering with a silent nod, "This is a temporary alliance, so don't get comfortable." Gerome said, lifting his arm and shifting his gaze from the dripping sleeve to Owain, "Oh, how negligent of me, may I take the honor of providing you with spare garments while those are prepared for the morrow?" Gerome stood up and faced the door, "Just point me in the right direction." "Ah, of course, my mind has many maps of all the place I have visited, and I have visited the heart of this fair vessel many times, first you take this door to the main hall, take a right and then—I have a better idea, just call out 'Echo' and Yarne will call back out to you, it's our way of finding him when he is separated from us or lost, he should be somewhere around the cloths right now, just follow his voice until you reach him—ah, but remember, when you first step inside take the right, then call out 'Echo', otherwise you'll end up lost."

Gerome looked around the boat, then saw a map, "Or check the fire escape to this boat, hmm, there, then there—but what if the clothes aren't there, but still waiting to be transported, and I must find Yarne anyways, so it seems I must search—ah!" he jumped back as he turned around finding Yarne behind him, who also yelled, "Are you trying to kill me?! I'm the last Taguel, or don't you know-" "Yarne, just tell me where the clothes kept, can you take me to them?" "Yeah, sure, this way." he followed Yarne to a room where clothes cleaning supplies were kept, "Umm, maybe I wasn't specific, but do you think I could get some clean, dry clothes, as you can see I came back from a small swim." "Ah, right, right, sorry, I just thought you were interested in stealing my turn this evening, ha, ha, ha? Ahem, never mind."

"…Kjelle probably hasn't landed yet, but when she does there will be a contact there, who will be a very powerful ally for us, they will fly to Yisstol and be there in time to rescue us, or at least we must hope as much, I have no idea what will happen, but I do know that we must visit the Exalt, we'll have to be quick, though." The group listened as Gerome finished speaking, then sat down and picked up a spoon. Gerome had started on his soup but dropped the spoon when heard a shriek on the wind, "Minerva!" he whispered as he ran to the window, but was disappointed to find nothing outside, "Oh, my, I-I hope he isn't seeing things. Oh wait, could it be one of my mother's hexes?!" he turned around and assumed a fighting stance, but straightened when he saw it was Noire, "Do we remember you?" he asked her, "Of course! I had planned on coming back sooner, but each time I told Mother I wanted to see you guys, she would start asking what spell she should practice next, it was terrifying, because I was always the test subject!" she said, clutching her bow to her, "So Tharja's in town, that means your Noire, wait, you've been on our boat all day long?!" she trembled and stepped back as he rose his voice, "I-I was seasick most of the time, I mean, you guys stopped to buy some medicine or something, I thought I was pretty obvious, walking up the boarding ramp, I mean, I didn't want to get in your way, I had no idea if you guys had other business, so I didn't take my time getting in the boat, but I never knew I was seasick, oh boy, was I in for a surprise." "And you thought you should say something before we see you, you could have killed me!" Yarne shouted, slamming his fist into the table, she snarled back at him and held onto her necklace and her voice erupted into thunder, "Blood and thunder! Do you, mere mortal bunny, wish to die today?! Speak, before my arrows speak for you!" Yarne shrunk back trembling, shaking his head, "Then I pronounce you deceased, kiss my arrows!" Gerome grabbed her arm before she set the arrow, "Noire, no!" she turned and growled at him, "Insolence! Do you dare defy me?! Me! You have dared to defy me!" he clenched his teeth before answering, "You're so strong, why don't you try leading this vessel as captain?" she dropped the necklace and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys like that, I was just a little angry, but I wasn't going to hurt him, just scare him a little bit, that's all, it won't happen again...maybe." Gerome sighed and sat back down, "You still know how to make an entrance." She smiled and took a seat next to him, "Yeah, thanks, you guys always make me feel welcome, not like, well, never mind." Yarne shrugged, "Yeah, we know, your mom's a witch." She turned to Yarne and her snarl reappeared, "Insolence! Do you dare mock Tharja, the origin of my being, my life giver?!" "No, not at all!" she let her necklace go and sighed again, "You're probably right." "Right for apologizing or for the other thing I said?" "My mom is kind of a witch, but she's all I have left, after Dad…Is that carrot stew?" Yarne stood up and ran around the table to serve her some stew, "Here, in fact, take my bowl while I get yours ready." "Ha, ha, thanks Yarne, you guys are always so nice to me." she said, as Yarne reached over the stew and picked up his bowl, rubbing his fur against the rim as he reached over, and screaming and dropping his bowl into the stew, "Yarne!" Noire yelled, grabbing his hand and examining at his arm, "Oh, that's going to be there in the morning." She commented, "Yeah, you think?! I-I mean, yeah, you know, I think I should just lie down someplace, ahem I'll be in my room, applying various ointments on my burn, and not getting on Noire's bad side. Oh, man, I feel it scarring already!" "Here, just show me the medicine cabinet and I'll apply the ointments, though we should probably shave some of the fur of your arm first, so we can see what burn looks like." "The medical cabinet is in my room, and thanks a lot, but I'll keep my fur, you guys just pig out, this bunny's turning in for the night." Noire reluctantly sat down as Yarne left, Gerome cleared his throat and took a bread stick from a plate, "Don't worry, Noire, it's probably just some singed fur, and Taguel are tough, if it's a burn he won't die from it, it's probably nothing to serious. I'm not even sure that I saw his arm connect with the pot, maybe just thinking about how it would burn scared him enough to drop his bowl and now he's just ashamed of his fear so he's going to rest." She sighed and looked up at him, "I know, it's just that, well, I don't think he likes me, what do you think? Oh, what if I scared him off?! That would be so terrible." "I wouldn't think to dwell too much on these things, you'll be able to ask him at breakfast." "If I can keep dinner, I still don't have my sea legs, and I'm feeling kind of light headed, maybe I'll just follow Yarne's example. Oh, where's my room?" "There's an entire hallway, pick whichever one you like if they aren't locked already and you'll find the room's key in the dresser, we'll meet back here at breakfast, and Cynthia?" she looked up from her food and smiled, "You'll have to go to town and get the Justice Wagon, as I believe you called it in letter forty, sentence three." She smiled, "Of course, and if there are any enemies I'll be able to shout a super cool hero line and jump out of the Wagon, draw my weapon and save the day!" Owain smiled, "And I jump into action alongside of you, then we can see who was cooler after the enemies are down!" Gerome shook his head, "These are Risen we're up against, so be careful." "Risen!?" Noire cried out, "They're back? Do you think they're stronger than the ones our parents fought?" Owain stood up and cross his arms, "Let them come ten times stronger than those our parents fought, for with the might of our parents we are ten times what they were born with, and with training we will become more than a match for any foe, dead or alive, or undead or alive, whichever category the Risen fall under." They turned as Yarne threw open the doors, "Some said there were Risen, where are they?! Where do I hide, where do I run!?" Owain sighed, "Make that a lot of training."

Noire opened the doors to the deck and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "You don't seem to have rested much." Gerome said falling from the lookout basket, "I'm fine, but I don't know what my mother will say when she finds out I ran away, well, maybe it's too late for that, what will she say when she finds me, that the better question." Gerome gazed across the water to the docks, "I don't know, but if you want you can hide here, besides, no one knows you're here except us, you can easily maintain your current position, or you could try to work things out with your mother." Noire shuddered, "Sorry, but I'll probably keep hiding with you guys, until we reach the next town, that is. Or maybe I could join you guys, I've heard word you have the Exalt backing you guys, so maybe I can help?" Gerome shrugged, "You'll need to ask Cynthia, she's in charge." Noire nodded and turned around to find Cynthia behind her, "Talking about me, huh? Well, how can I help?" "Well, I'd like to join you guys, if you'll let me." Cynthia nodded, "Mm-hmm, alright, Noire, congratulations, you're one of us now. Guys, Yisstol is dead ahead!" "And it's being overrun by Risen!" Gerome growled, "Hey, I have a bow, why don't I just pick off those bad guys on shore?" Gerome stepped closer to the edge of the boat, "I wish you would, Cynthia, where's your mount?" "Back at HQ, but that doesn't mean I didn't bring javelins!" "Good, get to the lookout and take them out, I'll ready the others for invasion."

Lucina woke up to a furor leaning on the elbow on a large red throne within the palace, "What's all that racket out there?!" she yelled, "Are you going to answer or-ah!" she jumped to the side, the door flying into the throne, "Hey, that cost my father—Risen?!" she heard footsteps rushing up behind her and turned to see her guard running up to behind her, "No, we fall back, now!" the guards turned around and ran after her, "Where's Laurent?" she demanded, "Right here, Lady Lucina. Elwind! Elthunder! Arcthunder! Now hurry, Lucina, I have the escape ready, we'll run to the Justice Cabal headquarters, it ought to be safe there. Though not all of our troops will be able to stay there for the long term." "Just long enough for me to take my home back, and I will come back! And I'll not be happy." As she turned to leave Laurent tapped her shoulder and pointed at a white sail on the horizon, "Men, forget the escape, we charge in head first, defend that ship! Archers, scout ahead, knights, hold our positions, Laurent, you and I will take some fighters and see what can be done, everyone else, stay with the knights, Laurent and I will take three fireworks, if none are seen by day break then presume that our attack has failed and go to Justice Cabal headquarters, proclaim our deaths and follow all orders Cynthia hands out." Laurent wiped some sweat off his brow, "But if we launch the fireworks then they are to come to our aid immediately, yes?" Lucina shook her head, "Yes, we'll try to hold them off as long as we can, though the fireworks may not work at all." "That would be a tragedy, and the irony would only send us further into despair, but no, they will work, of this I am most certain." "Then you're all to expect fireworks at dusk, or hear them if nothing else." The soldier nodded, "We remember last week Laurent was testing the fireworks, it was very noisy, so we'll be ready, just make sure—Risen, through the door, and they've regrouped, and they've got fliers behind us!" "Arcfire!" Laurent shouted, sending a stream of fire into the mounted Risen, "You need to hurry milady!" a soldier warned, she nodded and slid a false wall out of her way, she waited until Laurent closed it back to follow the trail, "you have the fireworks ready?" she heard him sigh, "That isn't a good sign." She whispered, "Well, you see, I have them ready, but the launch zone isn't ideal, the beach is covered in sand, and sand isn't the most level of platforms, so I'll need to launch them from a tree, or other elevated location that doesn't move." "Then we'll make due with whatever we find, no time for doubts, let's just go, there will be something we can use, there has to be." "I do hope you are correct, otherwise the encounter with the Risen will be brief, unless our friends on the ship will prove tougher than the enemy." "This is the Justice Cabal we're talking about, they've had their training." "Yes, but knowing the people outside of their duties should help you realize that they are the same as you and I, and you've seen how we've retreated just now." "Yes, but what I have yet to see is how we fight, I should think we'll fare better than the Risen."

Severa stepped into a candy store, gazing intently at the surroundings; she scowled when she located Iningo, "Hey, it's time to go, Iningo." "Ah, but Severa, I was going to meet someone here, you can't deny me a little break between jobs, can you? Come on; don't make me use the puppy eyes." She crossed her arms, "We have to speak with the Exalt, let her know that one of our contacts went out a few hours ago and hasn't sent back." "Kjelle's missing?" she scoffed at his reply, "Not that you care." "Now, now, I care about all of the-" the wall next to the crashed open, knocking them to the floor, "This day can't get any worse!" Iningo cried out as he followed Severa through a door to the alley, they gasped as Risen marched closer to them, "You had to go and say it, didn't you?" he let out a frustrated groan and drew his sword, "I was about to enjoy a nice evening milkshake, and they were having a special too." "Follow me, we'll clear a path through the alley, you know these streets better than I do, considering how often you search them for one of your fans." "I'll pretend you didn't say that part, but I know a good place to hold them off, though with us being the only ones here I would suggest we make a break for the docks as soon as we can. And just for the record I am not all that familiar with the docks, but the place we're going is near enough." "And what is this place that's good for a stand, some fort or something?" "No such luck, it is a warehouse for fish, so we must take some food to go." "For once, I agree with you, and another thing, I'm not letting you spend half our funds buying things for all of your stupid friends, we need that money to live, you'll get allowance, like the little kid you are." "Hey, now, allowance is good, we're a team and I don't mind saying allowance instead of paycheck, I'll take whatever I can get." "Yeah, sure, oh, and buy the way, exactly what do you have in mind when we reach the beach? Swim to safety?" he laughed and turned to see the Risen behind them, "I have no idea, but the enemy is behind us by a good distance, shall we take a small break?" he asked, "No way, we'll need all the time we can get to formulate a brilliant plan—oh, this is just my luck—they have us surrounded, they only let us get this far ahead because they had more waiting for us, get ready, we're in an open field, surrounded at least twenty to one, and the sun is about gone, you do the math." He frowned, "I didn't expect it to end this way." "How did you expect it to end, or didn't you expect an end?" "A ship, we're saved!" he shouted. Severa looked over to where Iningo pointed, "If the Risen don't kill us first, you have permission to engage the enemy!" "Ah, I didn't know I needed permission for that." She grinned back at him as she battled Risen, "You might want to take notes." She said as she dodged blades and axes, "This will not be the last dance of Iningo!" he shouted as he made a path to the docks, he looked back to find Severa running up behind him, "Follow me, Severa!" she scowled, "What does it look like I'm doing? You're in front, after all."

Yarne, in Taguel form, kicked a Risen down while Cynthia stood in the lookout basket, throwing javelins at the Risen groups whenever she didn't see any allies in range, searching the field between tosses, soon her eyes found Severa and Iningo running their way, "Humans ahead of me, coming from the fish warehouse!"

Gerome heard her and answered back while defending the boarding ramp, "Many retired mages went to work at the fish warehouses, using their blizzard magic to keep the fish cold to prevent spoiling, perhaps these are some of those more powerful mages who survived or didn't run?"

Cynthia looked on interestedly, "Good thing we have a Taguel, Yarne heard everything and is on the way to investigate—I think, maybe he's trying to find somewhere to run!"

Yarne looked to where Cynthia was perched, "Of course I'm running, the Risen are surrounding me—ah! Sharp blade incoming, ah! Twelve headed my way, I'm doomed!" suddenly Severa intervened, and when she was done she turned back to him, "Your next." She said, glaring at him.

Yarne trampled through the Risen, Severa close behind, soon Yarne stood behind Gerome, "She wants to extinct the Taguel—ah!" Gerome pushed his ally back, spear in hand, "I must warn you," he said, holding his spear with both of his hands, "I'm deadly on a wyvern, want to see what I can do on dry land?" "Pay-lease, I'm not going to hurt your friend." Gerome and Yarne asked, "Really?" "Yes, really, Gerome, Yarne. I had to scare you back to safety somehow, but it looks like I won the bet." Gerome tilted his head questioningly, "What bet?" she laughed quietly, "Had to have been there, I think I see him, most likely he's going to run up the boarding ramp and yell something along the lines of-"

"I win! I win! I win!" Iningo yelled from the boarding ramp, having shoved Yarne to the side, and would have shoved Gerome aside had Severa not pulled him out of the way, "See, I told you. No, you overgrown baby, you did not win, I was here first, now I'm in charge of the team. I say that as in officially in charge, he already takes orders from me because he's scared of me, and he can't leave because money's scarce, we collaborated because there were too many other mercenaries to compete against alone, but the more battles I survive, the stronger I become, oh, and he's gotten a little bit stronger since I first made his sorry acquaintance." "Hey!" Iningo yelled, marching up to her, "You may be my boss now, but I am still magnificent in my own right, and if you were trying to compliment me then I will have you know I felt as though I was being patronized, you really ought to practice being nice." Gerome stood between them and thrust his lance forward, destroying another Risen, "If this argument is resolved I must ask that you tell me what you came for." Severa smiled and stared admiringly at the ship, "I must say, she looks to be a fine piece, may-" Owain jumped in front of her, smiling, "Good eye, that's our ship, her name is _Justice Mobil!_ Not a mere ship but an ally to us, a friend in battle should we but call upon her name! She's the fastest ship in the fleet that made it out of the Valmese Chase, with nothing more than a scar on her hull, which I reinforced with oak, then highlighted the scarred section with-" "Enough! I said it was a pretty boat, now won't you offer the tour!? Please?" she added a smile, and Owain shrugged, "Sure, uh, have to clear it pass the boss first, though. Hey, Cynthia, can we let these two on board? They're mercenaries that have united to bury their competition, and they have grown in strength and companionship, forming a bond of trust and friendship." Severa glanced back at Owain, then at Cynthia, "And mutual dispassion." Iningo stepped forward holding up his finger, "What she said! Wait, that's-" "Anyways, the point is that we get on each other's nerves and make just enough to rest our heads on the streets and fill ourselves with crumbs and water, or tea, whenever Iningo leaves someone with the bill, of course, he can never be bothered to bring back a tea cup, so I only drink water." Cynthia placed her hands on her hips and gazed up at the sky, "Sounds neat, I'll take you on board and you will become one with us Justice Cabal people, um, heroes! Dun, duh, da!" "Great, we could probably be a great force on your side, you tell me who needs stabbing and I'll make sure they leave here with a smile, he, he, I took that from a little slogan on some restaurant, which we couldn't afford to eat at." Iningo nodded, "I still remember the breadsticks and pasta, with white sauce and parmesan cheese, hmm, my mouth waters simply rem-" Severa jabbed him in the shoulder with her elbow; he glared at her then held up a finger and pointed at Severa, "Hey, hey, Miss Cynthia, Severa hit me." Cynthia turned to Severa, "And why did you hit him, Severa?" she smiled and ran her hair back, "I don't know what you're saying, Princess Pega Pony." Cynthia gasped, "I thought it was, you, but I didn't know, wow, you sprouted up since then, what has it been, five years? Too long, and I'm guessing that you two fighting together isn't just a coincidence?" "Actually, it is, but he's the same guy, just as stupid now as he was then." "Alright then," Owain shouted, "we're back together again, awesome! The Justice Cabal now feels complete! Yes, I sense it, we are as one! Almost, now all we need are the others. Speak of the Shadow Dragon, there's Lucina now! Wait, Laurent is her court mage, surely he should be with he—shouldn't he?" Lucina ran up to the breathing heavily, the sheath on her belt empty, "Hey, where's Laurent? Where's Falchion? Both are supposed to be with you—hey, and Brady? I thought he was one of your top healers? Did he get the boot?" Lucina shook her head, "No, he must have went with some of the troops I've sent out to battle the Risen, and Laurent's fine, he left me so I could reach you guys, he says he won't be long. Come on, Falchion's over here, I left it here so I wouldn't lose the fireworks over behind that tree, I can sense Falchion, so it's never lost, maybe it comes with being the only one able to wield Falchion. Anyways, Laurent had originally set them in the trunk of that tree in the middle of town—what's left of it, I mean, so it took a long time to drag them over here, especially undetected. Help me find a place to launch them from, somewhere they'll shoot straight up from—we have until tomorrow at dawn, otherwise they'll presume that I failed, maybe I should have set a later deadline." Lucina stared at Cynthia, who's eyes were dashing back and forth, she turned around, then pointed over Lucina's shoulder, "If we want them to fly straight we'll have to strap a board to their backs, no way will they go up if we set them on the ground, but listen, if we chop down a tree we can dig out the trunk, then set the fireworks inside, then they'll fly straight!" Gerome shook his head, "The falling tree would give us away, and the entire process will be far to exhausting, but how do these things work to begin with?" Lucina examined one, and then shrugged, "All I know is that you set this side down and light the string, then the rocket, I don't know, something about an explosion and propellant. Laurent would be able to explain it better, but the idea is to give this thing some room after lighting the string, somehow, someway, it soars through the sky like an eagle, and explodes like a bomb, graceful and deadly." Iningo scratched his head, "Owain, would you oppose to naming this device 'Severa'?" Severa snarled and stomped his toe, while Gerome looked from his spear to the fireworks, "You say it soars? It doesn't just dash up and explode? Then I may have an idea, Severa, help me lift this. There, now set the wooden end into the ground. Wait, this won't work, it'll fly right into the ship, take this back out, now turn this way, hold this thing steady, Laurent made this way too heavy to be practical, it belongs in a cannon, there, now, how do we light this?" "I could use my magic." Laurent pulled some twigs from his hair and dusted his shoulder, "And this was mother's hat, hmm, no damage, this time, I must be more careful in the future. What was this I heard about the casing for the fireworks being too heavy? I agree with you completely, and I will try to do better in the future. Now, about that fire, here is a torch, I am about to blast the flames over the torch, so do try to distance yourselves. There, now watch this." He set the lit torch to the string and the team watched as the rocket soared higher and higher until it exploded into among the stars, Lucina smiled, "Now begins the new Shepherds." Owain rubbed the side of his head, "Any chance we can keep the same name we've been using, I mean, I know we were kids then, but-" Lucina laughed quietly, then sighed, "Of course, we'll keep the name and when the others regroup we'll face these Risen together! Now let's get to the ship."

**That looks like a good stopping point to me. I hope I got their characters down, but if I didn't then just say that this future is slightly different, in less significant news I've decided to leave their dad's identity up to you (I know you know I know you're out there) and Morgan's mother is a surprise, I know that we all just love surprises (so long as I don't take too long, I'm sure). **

18


	2. Heroes, Assemble

Heroes, Assemble

**Well, you're back, and I still don't own anything here but the arrangement. And here's the recap—the disclaimer was lonely.**

**Disclaimer: **

**In this timeline (no one even knows **_**when**_** Morgan was from, so yeah, I can pull this off) all the baddies are still alive, Tiki is still alive (but you already saw the summary) and the Justice Cabal (Owain and Cynthia, and Yarne, whom they have taken under their watch, and subsequently enlisted) has gathered around Lucina's lead, her attendants Brady, Head Healer, and Laurent, High Court Mage, have accompanied her, (I just now thought to call them that, it's not canon, but what position could I give them? ) Severa and Inigo have joined (their service in exchange for safety, so says Severa, though Inigo hinted otherwise), while lone wolf Kjelle and her rival Gerome (the other lone wolf—there can be two, yes?) have both joined—well Kjelle was commissioned by the mercenaries Inigo and Severa, who were in turn commissioned by Lady Lucina, they're all on the same boat now—literally—and now Tiki's about to join. So far Morgan and Nah are nowhere in sight, where could they be, maybe in the Out Realms? Maybe the writer forgot them? Banish the thought; they'll be in this timeline. And that's it for the recap, amateur job, but I don't hear any complaining—for obvious reasons. **

**Heroes, Assemble! **

Lucina heard twigs snapping from the woods, and turned to find several pairs of red eyes glaring at her, "Oh, no!" she exclaimed, pulling Falchion from the loose sand, "What now?" Severa demanded, "Survive until reinforcements arrive." Gerome took a step next to Lucina, and Noire turned to Severa, "The sun is gone so I hope our reinforcements arrive soon." Severa snarled happily, "Of course they will." She said, more hopeful than certain.

"Units march left and right of us!" Laurent shouted as he glanced to the sides of the shore, "Great." Gerome growled. Lucina and Severa combatted the Risen, but were almost overwhelmed, until reinforcements broke through the woods, meanwhile Laurent turned the fireworks to the sides of the shore, "Light them up, Laurent! When they explode we'll fall back to the ship! I'll stay back with Owain and secure everyone's retreat." Gerome turned to Owain, who nodded in approval. Gerome stepped back from the battle and waited for the fireworks to set off, he watched as the troops retreated to the ship, and waved Owain over, a Risen was about to catch up with Owain, but Gerome guarded Owain from the claws, "Alright, regroup with the others!" Gerome exclaimed, running back after Owain.

Cynthia stared out across the moonlit beach, "I hate that we left the Risen back there, think of all the people they could hurt!" Owain nodded, "But we'll come back for them, and avenge them, avenge them all! You hear me, Risen?! Owain Dark will strike again!"

Gerome stood by the princess, she gripped the sides of the ship, her face scrunched together, "Lucina, will you be seasick?" she shook her head," I'd be seasick a thousand years if the cause for my expression were to fall apart, but maybe I can say that so easily because I know that won't happen. Risen are returning, we all know what this means." Gerome sighed, "I remember the story about the day they vanished, that's the day Grandmaster Rick vanished. Supposedly killed in battle with the wizard Validar, killing both men and sealing Grima. You know where we're going, right? There's a mansion that's supposedly haunted, I thought maybe-" she turned suddenly at him, he stepped back from the angry appearance, "I know," she said quietly, "I was there when we decided, I was there when you explained, I was always there! I'm heading below deck." Gerome sighed, "She looked angry, Gerome." Noire said from atop a barrel, "That's how it seems, can I help you?" she shrugged, "I'm just waiting for dinner to get done, maybe you can make up to Lucina then."

"There's nothing I can do, and nothing to be made up for, she's just stressed, I should have known not to interfere. How soon until we reach the mansion?"

"We should hit land at noon." He nodded, "Very good, and where's Laurent?"

"He's around; check the library, or wherever books are found." She said, hopping off the barrel, "I'll go get him and bring him back here if that's what you want."

"That would be helpful, yes."

Kjelle held onto Minerva as the wyvern sailed through the branches, "We're supposed to be going to Wyvern Valley, not the woods, oh, Minerva, this is why I became a knight. Hey, Minerva, where will you land?! Think about it, there's no parking, may as well leave-" the wyvern hovered alongside the tree and screeched, "Fine, fine I'm going, I'm going, there are you happy now?"

A green haired girl behind her shook her head as she spoke, "No, ah, but what a nice nap that was. It's all one can do here, in the Mila Tree by Naga's command." Kjelle turned around and turned her lance on the girl, then stood it back up, "You surprised me there."

"It's quite alright, but please, make sure that next time you hear a voice from the dark that you jump to the side, turn, then dash. You so remind me of your mother, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to the daughter of an old friend, unfortunately I fell that day, so long ago, fighting along my allies against Walhart I believe it was, he was trying to conquer the world, it was against he and Validar that we fell, I remember being felled by that arrow, I fell off the cliff, when I awoke I found bodies burnt beyond recognition, a chard wasteland is what I woke up to, I mourned for weeks on end, but when Grima was defeated—I could feel it! Just as I felt his arrival at the Dragon's Table, but no I feel that tremor, he's trying to return; only Naga's hero can vanquish him."

"I think I remember Mother saying something about that, something about a mountain, and waking something up, I think it was Naga." The green haired girl sighed, "Yes, that is so, but please allow me to introduce myself; I am Tiki, Voice of Naga." Kjelle looked around the crown of the tree, "So, this is your home, and Gerome told Minerva to take me here, I thought she—actually, I didn't know what she was thinking, but it wasn't a mistake, he must have wanted me to tell you we need help, Yisstol is in danger, the Risen are back." "Risen, but they are here so soon! Then you must take me there at once, come this way, it leads down the tree, Minerva may have been told to wait outside by this Gerome, but if not I can carry you back." Kjelle crossed her arms, "I'm not a fan of flying, especially when my shoulders feel like they'll be pierced by talons, or-"

"That is Minerva, I presume?" Tiki pointed down as the wyvern fought back a swordsman, "She's surrounded, stay back, I'll handle them!"

"I can fight too!" Tiki said, following the knight to the Risen army, "Hey, over here!" Tiki called out to the monsters, she a shiny round stone in hand, charged by Risen, "Are you mad?!" Kjelle asked, "No, just a little angry." She held the stone up and transformed into a dragon, "Watch this!" Tiki growled as she attacked the Risen, Kjelle turned around to face the rest of the Risen.

Lucina entered the dining room, and saw Gerome sitting apart from the others, "Gerome?" she asked, taking a seat across from him, "I shouldn't have tried your patience with needless chatter-"

"No, that isn't it, I should have held myself together better than that, but the Risen, and my home, everything was in jeopardy, but I should have been glad I even had what time I did in what comfort I had back in the castle, you didn't even have a home." Gerome looked down at his food and grunted, "Sorry, I didn't mean to remind you, it's just—I shouldn't have blown up at you in the manner I adopt-"

"Look, we were both faulted, let's learn from this and move on. That was harsher than I meant for it to be."

"I don't mind, I'm just glad I got that of my chest." Gerome nodded, "Glad I could help; now you need to eat, we'll need all our strength for tomorrow."

Dawn found Tiki and Kjelle battling Risen alongside each other, the ground strewn with Risens. The last of the Risen felled, Tiki gasped for breath, as she returned from her dragon form "Are you alright, Tiki? You're wounded." the Voice shook her head, "Just tired; I haven't fought like that in so long. It feels good to be back, but I am now too tired to transform, I trust that there is space enough for two on Minerva's back?"

"Of course, just don't fall asleep while we're flying, okay?"

"I shall try, though I can't guarantee the thought won't cross my mind."

"Then I guess we'll have to wait until you recover."

"We have no time to lose, Minerva can carry me in her claws, I don't mind."

"I could carry you, Manakete don't weigh much more than a toddler, right? And I've lifted heavier than that before."

"You need to focus, I'll be fine in Minerva's grasp; you must ensure we aren't taken out by enemy fliers." Kjelle sighed and complied, and mounted Minerva while the wyvern held the Manakete in her claws. Tiki viewed the ground below them as Minerva soared through the air, "We're searching for her caretaker now, yes? I believe we've met before." Kjelle leaned to the side and saw Tiki talking, "What was that?"

"Are we looking for her caretaker?" Tiki shouted through the wind, "Yeah, her master should be the next stop. Unless she stops for a bite along the way, I haven't seen what she eats or how often, but I'm sure she's hungry by now, I know I sure am." Tiki nodded and gazed upon the ocean beneath them, then fell asleep.

The Manakete awoke still in Minerva's grasp, Gerome and Kjelle walked around to Tiki, "You awake?" Kjelle asked, Tiki nodded and loosened the wyvern's hold on her then looked up at the dark armored warrior, "Gerome, you sent Kjelle to find me, yes?" Gerome bowed, "Yes, I hope I haven't troubled you too much, you are the Voice of Naga after all. I doubt I've shown you too much respect."

"I agree, I am the Voice of Naga after all and enough said, you're treating me as though my place is back at the Mila Tree, and you say as much even though I still remember the days of Chrom, you know not but I must fight and I will, now as I did then, for both of them." Gerome nodded, "Then your help is appreciated, and you two are just in time, the legendary haunted mansion is up ahead. Lucina, how many healers do we have?" "Only a handful, half are resting from their injuries right now, including Brady." "So he has also kept contact with you. Is he strong?" Lucina shrugged, "He may be the only healer with an axe, he's brave and strong too, I doubt any Risen would fare well against him."

"You told him I was brave _and_ strong?! Are you mad woman, or plain m-a-d, because, and this may be old news to you now, but I'm not the holder of the world's strongest man award. Goodness, you told Gerome of all people that I was strong, why'd you have to go and do that?!"

"Well, you are handy with an axe, remember that one unit that fell upon us as we ran through the woods? Half the Risen fell back in terror! Because you are, Brady, you just need to give yourself some more credit, and have a little more faith in yourself is all."

"No, and you don't need to either, all I know is that I can't sit still while you guys get your collective launches handed to you, and if I get mine handed to me, oh well, you snooze you lose, right? Look, I may be weak, but if I try I might be useful. Wow, add that to the list of things that sound way better in my head."

"Does that mean you'll come to the haunted mansion with us?"

"You bet! Though I'm not feeling like a million bah-!" Brady clutched the sides of his cot as the ship shook violently, Lucina gazed down at the floor, then back up, "Wind magic, I must hurry back up, stay there until you're fully rested."

"Fully rested? I thought I was just resting there to pass the time! I'll find some hand axes and give them what they came here for." He said as he followed the princess to the supply room, "I found some hand axes." He announced, "And I have found some vulnerary, it'll be useful if you get hurt."

"You remembered! You really shouldn't have.

"Yes, well, you do sprain you ankles a lot. And you have a tendency to bust your knee. And that one time you scraped your elbows."

"Yes, yes, enough about me, we must devise a plan, and thanks, Brady, I really thought you would stay back here—but if I find out you're still hurt and you came out anyways-"

"Come on, princess, we got to get a move on!"

Gerome stood behind a mast, he turned to see a larger sea vessel gliding up next to theirs, magic wielders tossing wind against the hull of the _Justice Mobile_. Gerome glanced behind him to see Owain hugging a barrel, gazing at the enemy ship, "Owain, do you see any weak points on their ship? Anything we can exploit?"

"Though matched oaken plank for oaken plank, the one will sink and the other shall beach, no weaknesses in the overall structure, yet ours are also built well, yet they will be the ones to rue the day, for theirs is without name! And why should it, for they are Risen, nothing is their ally, because they are pawns of evil, but we will carry the day, just give the word and I'll leap to their ship, meanwhile you mount your trusty steed, the rest are ready, they know the plan, if I attack they'll follow suit, just give me the order!" Owain ended by holding his hand to cover his face, the other hand twitching, Gerome closed his eyes and felt the ship rock beneath his feet. He opened his eyes and whistled, then nodded. Owain ran pass Gerome and to the edge of the boat, while Gerome and towards the cabin, Minerva landing in front of him, "Perfect timing, now let's not lose a moment!"

"You guys are going to lose!" Owain yelled across the gap between the boats, "And do you want to know why? Because you didn't name your ship! Now for Owain Dark to strike! Killing…Edge!" he leapt up and kicked forward, landing on the boat, "Plus," he explained as he toppled three foes, "our ship has a good guy name, good guys always win." Soon Minerva, carrying Gerome and Inigo, landed on the boat, Inigo climbed down and yelled "Jump!" as the humans jumped so did the wyvern, the weight shift causing the boat to rock enough that the Risen almost lost their balance, meanwhile Brady and Tiki cleared the area around the mast, while Laurent burned the sails and Gerome dove down and took out Risen wherever Minerva flew him, Kjelle close behind him, taking out whatever foes he didn't get to first, while Severa blazed a trail to the chief, "You there, face my wrath!" the chief turned around with fiery eyes and lifted his axe, "More…gain must…die…nah!" "Strangest curse if I ever heard one, anyways, I'm much too strong to fall at your filthy paws." She said as she charged at him.

Inigo stood near the edge of the ship, backing up as the Risen cornered him, he heard a whistle, then smiled, "You've been fabulous." He remarked, then jumped, Cynthia catching him as she glided by on her mount, she giggled as she left a wake in the water, "Calm down, Inigo." He chuckled and replied, "My dear lady, I am the image of calm, why if such a portrait could truly come alive, it would take up my visage, yes, I am so calm." She laughed as she tightened her grip under his arms, "Then why was your heart trying to escape, hmm?"

"Oh! So many beautiful things in this world, it sets my soul aflame to see such wondrous things happen, when I am a part of it, so beautiful."

"Sure, Inigo, sure."

"Ah, then do you not think the effort of good to triumph over evil is beautiful? War in itself is a hideous beast, but I do see the silver lining, that is why, Cynthia, my heart longed to fly, because the birds will soon sing for me when I awake."

Severa and Owain leapt across the gap between the ships while Laurent spread flames across the ship, then jumped over the edge and onto Minerva, and the group returned to the ship.

Lucina and Noire stood on the _Justice Mobile_, watching their friends on the other ship, "I'm sorry I held you back Lucina."

"It's nothing, someone had to stay back, Gerome said I was the best choice, so I did. Besides, if some stay Risen were to attack this ship, I would have to hold you steady while you shot at them, and if they got too close I would need to step in, in reality, it is best I stayed back, if I got hurt the entire kingdom would be imperiled, I just wish there was something I could do right now, besides wait for some of those monsters to decide to strike here. Are you alright, you look pale."

"I'm fine, I just feel faint, the dark magic here is so familiar, but I know she's not here, but I could almost hear Mother's voice, not yelling this time, oh, no, but calling, begging me to help her, for me to listen to her plea for help."

"I know how it is, to wonder if the other will leave now that the one is gone, when Mother fell I felt even edgier than usual, when he was reported to have fallen the other part of my life collapsed, it was too heavy, the healers were terrified for my health, it was as though the messenger brought a void to me, my first reaction was nothing, I only saw blank, then it hit me after a moment that I was alone, sure I had friends, but we all fell out of contact for that time, but when the news spread that the princess had locked herself up you guys showed up, the castle guards couldn't believe that you drew me back out into palace life, at a time when they thought they'd still have to bring every meal to me, I went to eat with the rest of the nobles, blood ties don't matter during these times, we're like family now, and I won't let you guys die on me." Noire saw a tear escape the princess' eye and turned away, finding the crew returned to the ship, Inigo, held a hand over his heart, "Beautiful! There are no other words." Lucina stepped back, shocked, then blushed, "So, the princess uses the word 'guys', that's a shocker." Gerome turned to Severa and shook his head, "She's been through a lot." Lucina's gaze shifted from them to Brady, who stood in tears until he sank to his knees, Cynthia patted his back and helped him up, but he almost toppled her as he continued weeping, Kjelle stood contemplative, "Well, even the strongest need to express themselves, I suppose, just try to stay strong for us, alright?" Lucina nodded her head, "You're all my family now, so don't go dying on me, okay?" she had regained some composure, but her face was still red.

**What, you wanted a better ending? I'm just kidding, I still can't hear you, though I'm sure you're just as anxious about this short chapter as I am, but if it would take the same amount of time, then we have perspective. Anyways, these are my notes; I suppose I should put my thoughts up here now. I want you to decide who these children's' parents were. You don't have to say, just imagine, if you want Lucina's hair color to change—sorry, that's canon. I'll try not to prompt any pairings, though there are some that scream at me, as far as personalities go. I'll not waste your time with them, unless someone tells me they'd like to see them in the next exciting installation of the **_**Author's Notes**_**. Which might be next week, or the week after that, or the week after that… (Imagine a non-terminal decimal, only, with words. Scary, I know. You can't stop them, they're non-terminal.) **

13


	3. Daughters of Dragons

Daughters of Dragons

Daughters of Dragons

**I do not own the characters, but I think maybe the plot and arrangement can be said to be mine. About the title, I understand that Nah's chapter was "Daughter to Dragons" but, you've seen the title, so now I've said too much without having integrated the excess information into the story, so here it is.**

Gerome stood on the bow of the ship, his mask in hand in the early dawn, when he heard a squeaky board he set the clasp on the back of his mask and turned around, "Lucina, it's still early." She turned back to the door, then back at him, "The same may be said of you, Gerome. You're anxious about the imminent battle." He nodded, "It's called the Manor of Lost Souls, the residences village we were docked in told me terrible rumors of that place, they say those loyal to Grima still haunt that house."

"You went to town to socialize? That's unlike you."

"I had to drag Inigo kicking and screaming back to boat, it wasn't an altogether carefree evening, or at least, not for me."

"He only tries to enjoy his time away from missions, though Cynthia and Owain are the same, do you think we could stand to take a lesson from them?" Gerome slightly smiled, "No, I don't think we could. I never could."

"Well, back to the business at hand, what were those rumors?"

"Various things, mostly family legends, many of which, when their base properties were isolated and analyzed, pointed to the facts that Risen of great power were sealed in there."

"You said 'were', are they free to roam now?"

"They're free to roam the house, but they have so far stayed there, perhaps the boat of Risen we sunk was to gather the Risen, they will still be there, awaiting their master's orders—and the boat."

"Someone had to have known, who has that knowledge, who could have sent the boat? It had to have been someone who has access to docks, they have to have been well financed." Gerome sat under the mast's shadow and let out a deep breath, "Why so heavy hearted, Lucina?" Inigo asked from the door, "Gerome, that wasn't me, but what are you doing up so early, you stayed out rather late, and I didn't think you would be self-disciplined enough to drag yourself out, especially given how much food you had to search for in the past."

"Oh, well, first, I wouldn't say I was disciplined, Severa was aptly named, I dare to say, and, not to change the subject, but I didn't think you'd be one to blush easy."

"Oh, that doesn't very befit my official position, I apologize if it seemed I was at a loss for words, that could be disheartening in any fighting force, so I shall strive to maintain a more reliable composure in the future."

"Not at all, it was refreshing to see that Princess Lucina hasn't grown up and left us all behind, that the same little Lucina is still there."

"Well, it must seem strange, it is for me, that I should be socially above my friends, but maybe that's because I'm having trouble setting both my old life as a child and my life as an adult in the same light, especially now that were back together and I am to lead you into battle."

"Ha! You did grow up and leave us in the gardens and woods, you sit on a throne and have status while we're left to our childish dreams. I suppose the reason you feel like you're in a strange position is because—well, I mean, no one really taught you how to rule, I mean, not that you haven't had instructors, but I mean you inherited without ever watching your parents while they were…" he scratched the back of his neck, then stepped closer to the edge of the boat, "I haven't seen Gerome after last night, he's rather strong, actually, dragging me back here, I suppose he's tired though, staying up as late as he did, hunting me down, he must still be down below. Lucina-"

"I'm over here." Gerome stopped as he heard Gerome's voice, he looked around, then stepped back in surprise as Gerome stood up from the shadows, "Well, looks like you're awake, I honestly don't know how you do it, first you hunt me, then you drag me back here—frankly, I'm a tad bit disappointed I didn't give you a tougher time pulling me back than what I did."

"You've only yourself to be disappointed in. If it's of any consolation, I had to set out my clothes before I went to sleep, then rush to change, still waking up, in fact, I was removing the remaining eye matter I missed in my rush when Lucina stepped out here."

"Ha, ha, yes, well, you needn't have troubled yourself with the details, but now I know you're at least human. Ahem, I should be getting back, I'm not usually an early riser, but I ought to pull my weight and fix breakfast."

"Laurent said he was preparing it before I came up here." Lucina said as Inigo began to walk back to the door, "Oh, well, I'll check up on everyone else, then."

"Brady said he would do that. The other day Yarne seemed to radiate elatedness at having him aboard, if I had known that was what was bothering him the day the Justice Cabal became the Capital Guard I would have ordered him to go along with them."

"No doubt you would have, Lucina. Gerome, is there anything I might do?"

"Prepare for battle, do that and we'll be in your debt." Gerome said, turning back to the shipwreck on shore.

"Laurent, where are—ah, here you are. Hmm, breakfast, I haven't had a good meal in about four or five days, though that isn't why I found you, I want to know that there may be two or three things I could straighten up around here."

"No, I was about to have Owain and Cynthia inspect the ship, make sure everything is shipshape, so to speak, when I found that they had already started to look out for everything, even Yarne pitched in, I must say, I never thought he would take the risk of tiring himself out before a battle, though perhaps the reason lies in that he isn't accompanying us today. Ah, and Noire was addressing the army, it sounds to be a very emotional speech, something about how if they abandon us they may regret it for the rest of what will be a quite short lifetime, very encouraging, I must say."

"And I doubt she will fail to deliver on her end of the bargain, she can be almost as easily emotional as Brady, though I shudder to think what will become of the person who provokes the wrath of Miss Blood and Thunder."

"Yarne found out the other evening at dinner, before we met with you, Severa, Brady, Laurent, and Lucina, she had stowed away like a child, but when Yarne spoke of her mother, well, I heard Cynthia say she had to cover her ears."

"Ha, ha, Noire's still such a sweet person, huh?"

"Not how I'd describe her, but everyone has their own opinion."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Ah, that form of communication has never been my strong suit. Where's Kjelle?"

"She's right behind you." Laurent said, pointing behind Inigo, "Oh, Kjelle, I was just about to look for you."

"Of course you were."

"So, did you hear about the shipwreck out on the shore?"

"I just told Tiki to watch out for any reefs. She's really a nice person, at first she seemed sort of distant, as though the past might retrieve her at any moment should you fail to captivate her, but there she was, steering our boat so masterfully as though she's done this before."

"Well, she has lived quite a long time, I'm certain that in Marth's adventures she had to at least board a boat." Kjelle nodded and walked away, "Laurent, what is that treacherous odor?"

"Smells of slaves and ointments, could you see that the medicine cabinets are not aflame?"

"The nearest medical cabinet is in Yarne's room, right?"

"That is correct."

In Yarne's room he found the Taguel holding a small kettle above a number of candles, "Oh, hi, Inigo, I'm mixing a new potion."

"Yes, I can smell that much, is it supposed to choke your enemies, or they supposed to drink it?"

"Well, duh, you drink it and—hey! I'm working on the best thing since elixir, so you watch it."

"You will go extinct."

"No! You go extinct!"

"Hey, I wish you well, but the sooner you drink that potion, the sooner you needn't worry of dying by the hands of an enemy."

"Well, that was the idea."

"You're misinterpreting things; I mean you're going to die if you drink that, I mean like instant death. Hey, you know, you could patent that."

"Don't—oh, I see, you want to drink it so you can become invincible, that's what it is."

"I'm already invincible, and I didn't drink any of your fancy tonic of doom, to become so strong."

"Yeah, well, we've all got to find our own solution to our fears, surrender to it, or be stupid enough to try anything—and that sounded better in my head, oh, well, bottom's up."

"Look, Yarne, you've only yourself to blame, but if it's of any consolation, I pity your position, bent over a bucket, my, oh, my, what a way to lose your stomach—and before breakfast, ha, ha! Well, at least you cannot blame it on something you didn't eat!"

"Why did you let me drink it, why didn't you stop me? Wait, I knew I was forgetting something, note to self, do not consume on an empty stomach, whoa!"

"Oh, Yarne, that sounds terrible, please tell me you'll be done in there soon, I'm feeling ill just listening to this. Hey, I know, why don't you come aboard, it'll do you good to breath that clean salt breeze. Or maybe not." He said as Yarne continued the regurgitation of his medicine, "Look, just find me something to eat, maybe a carrot or something, just something to help me feel less empty."

"And can I find you anything that'll make you less stupid while I'm at it?"

"Hey, just get me something, okay?!"

"Don't order me around, bunny boy." Yarne came out from the bathroom and almost burped, but caught himself, "That was too close. Now go find…whoa...find me something, okay? It's your fault I'm like this, if you hadn't come along and enraged me I would have doubted this medicine and thrown it into the bucket I'm throwing…whoa!" he ran back to the bathroom and Inigo sighed, "Just let it all out, it'll be okay, just you see."

Gerome had gathered the troops aboard, he now walked paced along deck, "You know where this is, you know that we have no idea what we'll find here, but this place may very well live up to its name, be prepared for anything, the main group will follow me, consist of twelve of us, and go to through the main hall of the house, which is said to be cursed with walls that tumble and reconstruct on a whim who, aside from myself, will volunteer?" Yarne stepped forward, "Me, pick me, please."

"Yarne I thought you were ill."

"It's nothing, Brady cured me, now please take me with you guys, before this ship becomes the end of me."

"That's very brave of you; very well, we'll be gladly to have you aboard."

"I'm going to Gerome!"

"Alright, Cynthia, oh, and Owain, well, it makes sense, you both have a taste for adventure and heroism."

"I-I'll help."

"Noire, are you certain it's in your best interest to join us for this one, maybe you should settle down and rest a while?"

"No, I'm fine, honest."

"I'm not sure; you seemed somewhat pale early-"

"Insolence, I will rest when I feel the need to do so, you _will_ take me along for this one _or_ there _will_ be consequences!" Gerome held his hand up as guards ran up to Noire, "Leave her alone."

"But sir, she-"

"That's the way she feels most comfortable when expressing herself, it may take some time to get used to, but you will learn to get used to it."

"I'm sorry," Noire whispered, "did I frighten them too bad? They look angry, can you please tell them not to glare? Please?" she added, her trembling hand slowly reaching for her necklace, "Everyone, she's not comfortable with people glaring at her, she gets scared, then angry, you don't want that to happen, so just back off and leave her alone."

"I'm going too." Severa said, "Alright, Inigo, you too, that's seven."

"I'm in too, Jerry."

"Brady, you're our best healer, or one of the best."

"Yeah, so I figured I should join you, keep you in one piece, yeah? You're the guy giving the orders, so I figured I have to keep you safe, plus no one thinks of crossing me or thinks twice about it, on account of my face, not handsome, but it can scare off some Risen."

"Alright, that may give us a tactical edge if we ever come upon too many and have to retreat, Kjelle, I thought you'd want to go alone through some corridor, or at least stay with a smaller unit, I know how you enjoy the thrill of taking out multiple foes."

"Someone's got to keep our commander safe, plus, your my eternal rival, how am I going to make sure you don't surpass me if I'm there?"

"Well, at least you have motivation, Laurent, alright—Lucina, I would advise have advised that you-"

"These are my friends, I'm going too."

"But, please, try to understand my reasoning."

"But I do understand, Gerome, now try to understand mine, they are the same ones I knew when I was a small child—when they were children, perhaps in age we are still children, perhaps in strength we are small, but if we stand together we will topple empires and tear down cities! Together we will…" Kjelle stepped up next to Gerome, "Just let her go ahead, I've seen her like this before, it never ends until someone is persuaded—and she can talk for hours."

"…I will not put down my blade until I am sure my friends are in safety, I will not rest until-"

"Fine, you can come along as well."

"You really mean it?! Oh, thank you, Gerome, thank you, you have no idea what a relief it will be to stand next to you and overcome the enemy, while knowing my friends are still next to me."

"I know, and you have been under some pressure, but know that just because you're there it doesn't mean any of us will get out unscathed."

"Oh, I know, Gerome, which is why I promise to do my best to ensure your collective safeties, to keep my eye on each and every one of you, to drop my blade even if it means the death of me-"

"Please, Lucina!" Severa fell to her knees, "You're beginning to sound a lot like Inigo, please don't keep going on about how you'll protect us, and definitely not about dying, just be quiet, please!"

"I apologize; it's just that when I get into something, I tend to be somewhat passionate about it." Inigo folded his arms as Severa got back to her feet, "There's nothing wrong with that, Lucina, why, your speeches could likely still a tear from—well, it already stole a tear from Brady—okay, that was bound to happen sometime today, you could make Noire cry!"

"You dare use me as an example without my expressed permission?!"

"Fine, fine, you could make Severa cry then!"

"Speak for yourself or shut up." Severa said, pushing him into Noire, "Okay, who else? Tiki, I was hoping you'd come too."

"Glad to not disappoint, Gerome." She replied walking to the boarding deck, "Just tell me when we leave, I'll be right here."

"I believe we'll be moving out shortly, half our troops will stand on the stairs, the other half will proceed throughout the rest of the house, we'll be going in the front and staying on ground level, we're looking for their leader, whom we'll take alive any questions?" no one spoke until Noire gasped, "The enemy!" she shouted, pointing at a ship sailing swiftly in their direction, "Change of plans, I'll take my team, take out the main force, the rest of you search the house for the leader, still we must keep that person in charge, the other half will split between mages and archers guarding the ship and attacking the enemy ship and the knights holding the door, as we know nothing of their numbers or their arms I'm putting you three in charge, you stay on the boat, you stay by the door, you…do whatever you have to as the battle progresses, we want to return before the sun reaches the horizon, if we're not back by then you may have to strike back and if you do strike back sharply, if you're desperate you may need to charge for the boat, alright, let's go!"

Gerome mounted Minerva and led the units into the manor, "Alright, you eight will lead your men upstairs, after one team finishes their search and turns up with nothing that unit will go outside and help the others, let's go."

"Nah, let's go this way."

"I'm coming, Morgan, just give me a minute."

"What's wrong scared?"

"No, just making sure they're not behind us."

"I'm not sure who you're so scared of, but they won't get pass me."

"You say that now, but at any moment they could jump out and we'd be dead before we knew what hit us."

"Look, don't remind me I'm not as good as my father, but I'm still good enough."

"Who did you say you were again?"

"You mean who am I besides being the daughter of the best tactician ever to walk the earth? I'm a simple nobody aspiring to measure up to her dad."

"I mean, what do I call you?"

"Morgan, now hurry up! They'll be upon us as soon as they know were here. Are you scared?"

"I am not afraid, I am not afraid, I am not—ah!"

"Quit it, Nah, you're going to give us—ah, Risen, is that what you're afraid of?" Nah tried to speak, but Morgan's silencing hand was still over her mouth, "Sorry, alright, you want the Risen gone, I'll make it happen!"

"Oh—wait, I'm a dragon, what do I have to be afraid of? Hold on Morgan, I'm coming too!"

"Shush!" Lucina grabbed Gerome's ankle, "Did any of you hear that?" Gerome nodded, and leaned forward, Minerva slowly following his gestures, "It came from just up ahead."

"It sounded like a girl screaming."

"Well, yeah, Lucina, and it's about to sound like a Taguel screaming in a—ah! Oh, just a spider—wait—ah! Spider, spider, spider, spider, it's a spider!" he yelled, crying as he ran from one cobweb to another, "Their closing in on me, ah, ha, ha!" he curled up on the floor sobbing, "And just to think I was going to give you the keys to the Justice Wagon." Cynthia said, standing over him, shaking her head, "Way to show some Taguel pride." Severa said, moving the heel of her boot against him until he turned to his other side.

"Morgan, did you hear that? It sounded like someone crying out in terror!"

"How can you tell, over all this noise we're causing with our Manakete powers? Probably just your wishful thinking, there aren't any other humans here—hurry, this way! A basement, come over this way, Nah!"

"Huh, wait, basement, why do you think—hey, there is a basement, but how did you know?"

"Tactical instinct, it's all owing to my brilliant father."

"Oh, well, alright—but we must hurry!"

"I know, this way!"

"Hey, look, there is a path over there and I thought it was a dead end a moment ago, we should take that way!" Owain said enthusiastically, "Lucina, what do you think?"

"You're call, Gerome."

"But you're the one who must choose, these are your people, I'm just leading them."

"Then let's go see about that path—where is it."

"It was right—there, its right over there!"

"And this is when Gerome goes nuts." Severa said dully, "Hey!" Owain exclaimed, "He's right, the house is alive!" Severa stopped behind the crowd, Yarne crawling pass her, "Maybe I'm the one losing it."

"This is all just a dream," Yarne murmured to himself, "a dream induced by whatever it was I drank, oh, I knew I shouldn't have done that, I may have passed out, what if our ship sinks and they leave me behind?" he jumped and stepped in Severa's way, she turned him around and punched him, "Watch where you're going, loser."

"Nope, that burned, I'm definitely awake—unless someone trying to wake me up slapped me."

"Here's a hatch." Gerome lifted the hatch and looked inside, "The lock was busted, whoever did it was in a hurry and didn't try to find a key, or maybe they found a key but the lock was too rusted, in any case we should move forward." Lucina saw Tiki shake from here peripheral vision, "You okay there, Lady Tiki?"

"Please, Lucina, just Tiki, and yes, I just thought I felt a familiar presence, perhaps not, I was probably lost in a daydream just then, sorry to have worried you."

"No, it is alright, you just, well, worried me, and you are Naga's Voice, so I have to know if something's the matter."

"That makes sense, but it's nothing of any concern to the presence."

"Well, not to pry, but was it someone close, perhaps Marth?"

"Someone close, but not Marth, no one similar to Marth." Severa smiled as she gazed at Tiki, "Were you in love with this person?"

"No, but this person was still quite close, probably doesn't even know I exist."

"Ah, so it was one of those crushes then."

"No, it was nothing of the sort, but I doubt you'll guess correctly in ten thousand years' time."

"That's quite a wager, I have nothing to lose because I won't live long enough to have to pay the debt, and I have everything to win because I might get lucky."

"Wait," Tiki whispered, holding everyone's attention, "now that was definitely him. Lucina, you stay back with Gerome and his team, I have business here, it would seem." Tiki transformed into a dragon and turned to Minerva, they exchanged a series of shrieks and Minerva sat down, while Tiki flew off, "I doubt Minerva will fly me around, so I shall dismount and go up ahead—Minerva! Let me guess, she knew we'd try to follow you, is that it? Trust me, we're more endangered here than up ahead. Okay, that might not be true, but-" he covered his ears as she shrieked and remounted her, waiting in his saddle.

Tiki flew up ahead and retransformed into her human form, "Validar, show yourself, I have come to finish our business together."

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, foolish Manakete, do you think I would hide from you?" he came down from the stair ahead of the entrance she came from, his robes swaying as he stepped down, "My, my, but you are a bold one, coming down here, all shrieks and wings until you find me, what shall you do without your Manakete powers? Girls, here's a one trying to lead the Risen to conquest! Nah, remember your parents, and then the ones who tried to replace them, but then scorned your pied blood, and Morgan never forget where your loyalties lie." Nah stepped down with archers, swordsmen, and mages behind her, "I'm not scared of you!" she yelled as she charged at Tiki, "So the day comes where I must raise my hand to my own friend's daughter." Tiki stepped to the side and Nah flew past her, Nah turned back to her and stared, then retransformed, she put the Dragonstone away and gazed from Tiki to Validar, "What, Nah, finish her now, see she makes no move to strike—ah, but that's it, isn't it, you can't possibly bring yourself to touch a harmless Manakete, even she is older and tougher than you know, even though she has a Dragonstone in her hand. Morgan, show her how it's done."

"I—for Master Grima." She transformed and flew at Tiki, "And now I'm to die by the hand of my daughter? Please, Morgan, don't blame yourself, I smell Grima in all of this." She said sadly.

Morgan growled and dove down, but as she did bright flashes of color blinded her until she clearly saw her father and Tiki fighting next to each other, and the vision blurred so she could see her mother, Morgan pulled back, wings flapping wildly as her talons remained mere centimeters from the serene Voice's forehead, "Mother?" her dragon voice asked, Tiki nodded, "My daughter, how have you been these five years?" Morgan retransformed and ran to her mother, who then transformed into a dragon and attacked Validar's soldiers, "Risen, attack!" he yelled as he retreated to the back, "It's just three dragons," Nah began staring after the fleeing wizard, "why should he be so scared?" Morgan turned around and pointed, "Are they your friends, Mother?"

"Yes." Tiki replied as Gerome ran up to her, "If I heard correctly, this is your daughter?"

"Yes, and this is a child with Nowi's power." Severa nodded, "I knew it was probably family you were so upset about—but you still didn't give me ten thousand years to guess, so-"

"Pay me back by living, Morgan, stand behind me."

"The odds are fourteen to twenty-eight, if we cut this right we'll all have two of these Risen apiece."

"You make them sound like candy." Severa said, taking out her blade, "And I have a sweet tooth."

"Gerome, where's Minerva?"

"Guarding the exit, the Risen broke through."

"So long as she's safe, I know how much she must mean, being your Mother's mount."

"Yes, she's got a lot of value to me, she was trained well."

Brady chased down his Risen and they fell in a cloud of dust, Morgan tapped her chin, then shook her head, "Why did they run from you, Brady—you're Brady, right? I almost called you Inigo."

"Well, these monsters are kind of scared when they see me, one look my way and I doubt you'll find them anywhere—unless they've got an army, five Risen will stand together against me, sometimes four."

"Well, whatever happened, we have to go find Validar now, Mom, you still there?"

"Yes, it's just that I think Validar has a trap on the other side, do we even have a plan?" Morgan smiled enthusiastically, "Spring the trap." Tiki sighed, "You're probably right, no need to just stand here, the longer we wait, the more Risen he could be summoning on the other side. Morgan, you seem preoccupied, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I, well, I feel really terrible for having walked Nah into a trap, and-" she stopped to stare at Yarne, who stood looking around the room, "hey, bunny." Yarne heard her and stared back, "I am not a bunny." He said indignantly, "But you've got those floppy ears."

"Morgan, he's a Taguel, now come on, we will have plenty of time to catch up later."

"Okay, Mom!" she said cheerfully, "This one's scaring me." Noire commented to Severa, "Just stick by Yarne, you'll be safe enough."

"But she apparently likes bunnies, how will I be safe if she—oh, you were lying, alright, I see now."

The Manaketes slammed their strong legged feet into the stone door and now stood before Validar, "Last chance to obey your master, Morgan, kneel to the mighty Grima, beg him to take your worthless powers back into consideration, and he may allow you the honor of serving in our grand army."

"I fight for Naga, and I always will."

"Ha, that pathetic dragon is dead and has been, only Grima lives, and soon he will be released." Lucina staggered back, "Naga's dead?! But that was our last chance!"

"Lucina, calm down," Nah ordered, "he isn't aware of this, but I can sense he's lying, Naga is alive."

"If you say so—but if Naga can die, then so too can Grima; I will not be defeated, justice will prevail, and you will be crushed, you _and_ Grima will both regret the day you raised your hand against those countless-" she stepped back as a pulse of dark energy soared at her, "It ends here!" Morgan said, flying towards Validar, he grinned, and calmly lifted a hand to stroke his beard, then swung his arm back and knocked Morgan to the ground, "You'll regret that!" she said, diving at him with her talons once more, he stepped back, then rose his hand, purple flames engulfed the Manakete, she shifted back to her human form and hung suspended within the dark energy, "This is the power of the Dark Dragon god and you will embrace it! Allow the shadows to consume you, as you once did voluntarily!"

"And…as I did…when I was misguided and misinformed."

"You should not have remembered what that Manakete mother of yours meant to you, she was the enemy, she was the one who killed your father!"

"No," Tiki whispered, gold light streaming around her, "just hold on a little longer, Morgan."

Noire stood back, quivering, "Is it a hex?!" she asked, "No," Lucina said, "Tiki is summoning Naga's power, her blood her that of Naga, as such she is given powers not granted to other Manaketes, there's nothing we can do, she will gather an unbelievable amount of energy and blast through the core of the dark stream, tearing her daughter away from it, but if she fails she will gather the energy instead, being Naga's Voice, instead of corrupting her it will kill her."

"Well, we have to do something!" Cynthia cried out, Owain shook his head, "There's nothing we can do, but we will avenge you, Lady Tiki, hear my words, we will avenge you!" Lucina drew Falchion and watched as a dark curtain of energy flew up to the ceiling, Tiki had taken a step forward, but stopped and growled in frustration, "That will cost her a minute, she knows she won't be able to tear through two layers of Grima's power, not without Morgan being taken out in the process, everyone, attack the wall of magic, tear it down somehow!"

"No, Lucina," They heard Tiki's voice echo through the room, "run, Morgan will be safe, and even if I could tear through the walls of dark energy, that second one, the one that holds Morgan, is a Dragon Seal, a spell that prevents Manaketes from flying, or using their Dragonstones."

"Then what purpose will throwing your life away be?"

"My powers allow me to summon the strength of a mighty dragon, I may destroy the entire room, and I will be using my power, so Validar will be sure to pay for what he's done, I want you to escape, you have only two minutes, do hurry, and good luck." With that she turned to her target on the other side of the wall, Tiki's eyes were all gold with no pupils, and her hair flew back as if from a hurricane, and her voice was thunder.

"_Mother, where are you? So far away, Validar says you killed Dad, in my mind I can vividly see it, but I still hold onto that picture in my head, you're both smiling, so I know Validar's lying, and I know you'll return later and stop him, you'll have to forgive my foolishness for now, but punish it with the killing blow to the dark wizard's head, for me and Dad both. To think I would be a Grandmaster Tactician, worthy of being compared to Father, what a dream, and it'll never come true. Ironic, how I could have had thousands of years, but I threw it away with an arrogant, anger fueled decision, I know that this is the end."_ Morgan held back a dark, three eyed snout that belonged to a giant dragon, the floor beneath her crumbled, and soon it pushed her down and spread darkness along the path behind her Manakete powers were activating, but the transformation was resisted, she glanced at the dark scales on her shoulders and panicked, but then Tiki fell into the prison with her and roared, and, turning on Validar, spoke, "You cannot hold on forever!"

"Huh—no, wait, this is wrong, this is all wrong, Grima promised me better, he swore!"

"Then release us now!"

"No, if I do Grima will kill me, but if a make a Sacred Dragon sacrifice, perhaps he will see my true power, you cannot escape, and so what if your daughter lives? She was merely meant to hurt the morale of your little team, which she will, whether by forcing you to die, or dying with you, the latter is preferable.'

"You will pay for your crimes, Validar, but if you run you may be able to escape, all three of us can still live."

"What? Is that begging I hear? Oh, but I am rather pleased with myself, I wish Aversa was her to see this!" Tiki snarled and suddenly her she was covered in scales and grew to a massive size, lifting the roof with her head, Morgan still clutched by her side with one claw, the other swinging through the stone wall, tearing through dirt and filling the room with water, Validar trembled and stepped back as Tiki raised her head and blew blue-white flames from her snout, "Unbelievable, only a little of my magic is holding you, but it doesn't matter, you're about to blow you last flare!" Tiki took a deep breath and threw a stream of blue and white a Validar, the dark magic streaming from his hand snaked around the fire, still surrounding her, "My powers should be killing you, yet you grow strong still, why?!" he stepped back again, his left hand reaching his chest, while he still shot power from the other, but the flames grew closer to his hand, "You-you're dying breath will be mine for the taking, the dark blood your daughter carries within her cannot be denied, she's nothing more than a fell blood and sacred blood mix, but Grima can still return, she will carry out his orders, it cannot be stopped, ah, ha, ha, ha!" Morgan opened her eyes and almost fell asleep, but stopped herself and pulled out a round disk, "For you, Mother." She held it in the palm of her hands, then threw herself to the ground, away from Tiki's grasp. Tiki retransformed, and Validar grinned, with both hands he threw his dark magic at her, then turned to where Morgan fell and gasped.

Lucina stood with clenched fists as the ground shook beneath all of the soldiers' feet, the building crumbled and sunk in, Gerome placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lucina-" she pulled herself away, and stepped towards the ruins, "There's nothing you could have done," Cynthia said, "there wasn't anything I could do either, some hero I turned out to be." Laurent adjusted his glasses, "Look, Lucina, Tiki made a decision, they both did, you should be-"

"Proud, happy? They knew I was powerless, they stepped in, and they did it for me! It was all because I'm a terrible leader, I couldn't even inspire them to stand behind me, instead they run ahead of me, do you know how that makes me feel? To know they didn't stand behind me and let me take the brunt of the blow? Instead they leave me, just like everyone else has, just like you guys may as well do."

"Then what will we do, we fight to ensure our safety." Noire said, clutching her bow with both hands, "Yeah," Yarne shouted, "whose going to make sure the human race isn't destroyed by that big, old, dragon!? To say nothing for the Taguel race that will be destroyed in literally one swift motion."

"He, we're a lot alike, you and I, I'm the last of my kind to, the last Exalt." Owain folded his arms and stepped up in front of the rest of the army, when he saw that all eyes were one him he pulled his sleeve up, "Behold, now there stand two valiant heroes of royal blood, ready to stand with their companions and take down what evil comes their way, let the dark Grima stare with grim eyes, let him watch in terror and dismay as good triumphs, and evil falters, falling off the skeleton of the house they tried so hard to tear down, but men of the future will say, 'Those heroes called the Justice Cabal made sure the evil Grima was slain!' and it must be so, it will be, you'll see, now stand, cousin, before I call you 'Lady Lucina'!" stood up and sighed, "Then if we leave it'll be now, I'm not going to camp out here, I'd rather be on a ship, no matter what weather. Kjelle, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't stand to see strong people I look up to get emotional, I'm weird that way, I know." Lucina turned back at the ruins of the manor, "I wasn't strong enough here, but I will not fail you, Lady Tiki." She looked up at the break in the clouds and saw the clouds close off the golden light, she looked back down and blinked, having saw some gold light still on the ground, but as she ran towards it the ground shook, tossing her and her pursuing allies to the ground, unharmed, as water pooled on the surface, "We should leave now." Lucina said, as rain poured down upon them.

**Now this was new for me, I knew I was working up to this, but I didn't know how close I was to getting here, maybe you won't be too upset with the next one.**

24


	4. Heroes on the Sea

Daughters of Dragons

Heroes on the Sea

**This one's going to surprise you, what with how the last chapter concluded. I may surprise you! **

Lucina leaned forward, her back sore from the impact of the fall

1


	5. Village Visit

**Village Visit**

Village Visit

**Alright, I don't own this, but I love arranging story plots with the characters, so here we go.**

Gerome yawned as he dropped anchor at the docks, "Why am I so tired? I know I've seen more action than that before."

"I can tell you why," Brady said, surprising Gerome, "what happened is you stayed up late, fight too hard, wear yourself down, Gerome, your body's going to bill you one of these days, then it's curtains!"

"I certainly hope not, but I am tired, I was about to go down to my quarters when you came up."

"Yeah, well, 'What the doctor doesn't tell you don't matter' is the rule now, so there, I told you, goodness, you and Lucina both! She's tired, your tired, you're all tired, the Manaketes are the only ones who rest properly, which reminds me, I'll check on the Manaketes in a minute, they need to eat every so often, according to this book, which covers Manaketes and Taguel as well as humans, the writer says that Manaketes need more food to sustain healthy energy levels, or else they are left weak and tired for days, and if they don't eat enough for a pretty expansive amount of time, they become very sick—that's rough."

"Yes, it is, but Tiki, Morgan, and Nah have all been eating well."

"Yeah, but the reason I got this was to treat them if they ever got in a real bad way, I need to be ready!"

"I agree, now, I'll be off."

Morgan hummed to herself while she read by candlelight, she gazed around the room and saw Tiki staring at her, "Ah! Mom, don't scare me like that!"

"Ha, ha, well, how should I scare you?"

"Not at all, I should think!"

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was staring, but you reminded me of your dad, I mean, you are wearing the robes, and then the book, even your facial expression, and the humming…I don't think he hummed much, a little, but not many times."

"Well, I'm glad I remind you of him, but I can't remind myself of everything you can, I bet we had great times, huh?"

"Yes, Nah was probably the only one whose adopters left the royalty."

"Yeah, lucky thing they didn't leave me behind, or we'd never gotten out of there, they hated Manaketes, especially the ones who weren't even full blooded Manaketes."

"Yes, I apologize for that, I should have been stronger, maybe then I could have changed something."

"It's nothing, anyways, I thought you were asleep, you should warn me when you're awake, alright?"

"Alright, Morgan…this is still so strange, I mean, I found you again, and now I can remember everything in my life, except watching you grow up."

"Well, we've still got time, hey; I wonder how long a normal life span is for us."

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out."

"Yeah, and you know what, until just recently I thought my adoptive sister was the only thing to protect, and then you show up, I appreciate that."

"Ha, glad to surprise you, let that be the grand birthday present for all those times I missed yours. I sometimes wonder where you've always been, it's kind of scary, to think that your life was as dangerous as mine when I was your age, and then with Validar out there, it becomes all the more terrifying."

"I agree which means we both got off easy these past years, but not anymore."

"Well, goodnight, Morgan."

"You to, Mom, you too…"

"A_nd she's out like a light, all this time she's been separated, I thought she was dead, and after that invasion—all those royal families almost died, if I could only tell her what I told Validar, the entire story, start to finish, but there's really no need for that, is there? And that crash on the shore, if only she knew we were diverting attention, and that my mission failed, leaving me to be captured, brainwashed, and sent to lure Nah in, my brainwashed mind forgetting Nah, it must have looked like amnesia to her, maybe it was, maybe I had amnesia, and then they told me what my purpose was, to lure Nah in, to destroy our Risen if I had to be convincing—I must tell her everything, yet to what end? It's not like she could have done anything, but still, she's said she was always so worried over what we've been put through by Manakete hating people, so I will tell her."_

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I…I'm glad we ran into each other."

"Me too, Morgan."

"Love you, goodnight."

"I love you too, Morgan, goodnight."

"_Now see, Morgan, that wasn't so hard, now was it? But always hard enough, I guess being around Nah all the time really helps to make emotional moments awkward, having been so silent for so long, but once silence threatened those words altogether, I never would have met Mom. I wonder if we'll ever get use to this new way of life. Only one way to know for certain, and that's to live."_

"Validar, sir, do you need a towel?" a Grimleal extended his hand to the floating sorcerer, who clutched the hand and was hoisted up, "No, but I do need for that girl to join us, either willingly or no, she will bring Grima back, set a course for shore, I know I sense her in that direction."

"Shall I also send a ship to search past the village? That is a peninsula, there's a possibility-"

"I sense it coming no further than the woods on the far side of the village, and no closer than the docks, the Voice's daughter is there, and Lucina is there with her."

"Princess Lucina?!"

"The same, I know not how, but she isn't at Yisstol, I sense nothing more than the few corpses and—ah, but what's this? I child of the shepherds is now an orphan, the witch that left us the day that monk attacked, what was her name? Ah! I know, it was Tharja, so, Morgan is now the only one with a family, I can use this to my advantage, have us go around the peninsula, we'll travel through the woods and make our entrance during the festival, while our wyverns will strike from the sea, then the children will need to escape by running along the narrow strip of land which we will easily guard, you will command the mounted aerial troops on their wyverns, meanwhile I'll summon some Risen to keep them busy, and should they escape, we will be in the woods, our numbers hidden."

"Brilliant, surely Grima sent you!" said the soldier who pulled him from the depths, "Yes," Validar mused, "Grima sent me." he recalled stabbing the former Exalt, but when he glanced down he found a dagger embedded in him, the tip sticking out of his chest, he turned to find his killer with a lollipop in his mouth, "Sorry, boss, but I can't work with you, after hurting the Exalt, poor Emmeryn, why'd she have to die?" then Validar shout his eyes, awakened by a purple flame with red eyes. Validar blinked and cleared his mind, then went inside the ship to begin preparations.

Gerome stood on the docks, addressing his friends, "Severa, you are in charge of shopping, we need food and supplies, Lucina, we need dry clothes, Owain, I'll put you over our stock of weapons, Laurent, there might be someone here who buys weapons we don't have the time to repair, if there is one I'd appreciate it if you come back and find whatever looks defective, everyone else will lend a hand where they can, we'll regroup by the well, I here there will be a dragon dance, where people put on costumes to celebrate something, I only heard so much when I went in to scout for Grimleal troops, and thought you would appreciate the diversion from—where's Morgan and Noire, I was sure I passed them in the hall, I'll go back, you should all go ahead, Inigo, you'll help me carry the vulnerary cases." Gerome crossed the deck and found them at the door, "Noire, what's wrong?"

"Morgan said she had headache, so I stopped to help her."

"Oh, I was just wondering why you two weren't out here, all the soldiers are to watch the ship while we search for anything useful in the village, though if you want to stay back, you could rest a while."

"Thanks, Jerry, but who would annoy you and the others if I wasn't around? Nope, I'm going to be fine, nothing for you to fret over."

"If you say so, I'll be going now, come on, Inigo."

"Right behind you, Gerome!" as the two went to town Noire turned to Morgan, "So, you said you wanted to tell me something, but it's nothing to fret over?"

"Not for them to fret over, I—Validar told me something-"

"If it's from him you should just forget it, he's lying to split us apart, I don't know why he wants you at the Dragon's Table, Mother told me things about it, terrible things, people are sacrificed to Grima there! Willingly die for the dragon that wants all people dead, the Grimleal must torment them if they'd actually go there."

"That's what this is about, Noire."

"The Dragon's Table, but if it's my concern-"

"Not that, your Mother, Validar said-"

"Lies, it's lies, no one can kill her, it's impossible!"

"He showed me through the eyes of his Risen, they killed her."

"Blood and thunder! Must I now go forth and avenge two parents?!"

"I just wanted you to know, Noire, I don't know how to say it, but maybe he put it best, there's nothing for you to go back to at Yisstol, in consequence, there's nothing for Lucina there either, the castle's been taken."

"Why was he so foolish as to kill my mother, does he not know how he's imperiled himself?! Does he not know the penalty he must pay for his insolence?!" Morgan stepped back cautiously, then Noire let go of her necklace, "Umm, Noire, you there?"

"Uh-huh, why, was I gone?"

"You, umm, grabbed the little gem on the necklace and started ranting."

"Ranting?! Oh no, I did it again, didn't I?"

"Did what again?'

"This talisman is supposed to give me great strength, but it scares people too, I try to control my urges of using the great power it holds, but it's always so tempting, it gives me courage to fight, it's the only way I've been able to survive this long, by remembering and sometimes using the power of this charm."

"So, you don't know your own strength? And you seek the comfort of the power of the necklace's charm because you find yourself lacking courage."

"Or anything else I need to survive, I wish I didn't have to, but every time something scares me, or I get pushed to the edge of my emotional comfort zone…"

"Blood and thunder?"

"Yep, and now the person who made it for me is gone, so if the magic wielder wasn't invincible, then it doesn't look good for the one she gave the charm to."

"Oh, so you're probably going to explode a couple more times before that fell dragons over with then, huh?"

"Yep, until Grima dies, I won't let my guard down…and I will avenge my parents, teach Validar a lesson he will never apply!"

"Okay, I'm not going to that up every again."

"Oh, I just did it again, I don't know why; it's just, every time I get emotional…"

"I'll be sure not to bring up anything that may have a decidedly adverse effect on my health."

"It's for the best, I'm sure."

Inigo and Gerome stopped at a restaurant, Gerome turned to Inigo, "It's probably better that we eat from the ship, but I have no idea if Severa is going to try to buy complimentary items for what we already have, we'll plan ahead and eat here, alright?"

"I was just about to say as much." When they walked into the room everyone turned to look at them, Inigo smiled and sat down next to a woman with brown eyes, "So, Gerome, what were we talking about?" he turned to Gerome and winked, Gerome remained expressionless and simply said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ah, that's right, we were talking about favorite colors, Gerome here is easily embarrassed about such things, isn't that right, Gerome?"

"Would you not bring me into this, and no, we weren't talking about favorite colors, of all things."

"He's quite shy about that sort of thing, while I am more the fearless type."

"Well that's cute." Smiling at Gerome, who had already begun to blush, "Oh, yes, well, not completely fealess, my greatest fear is-"

"Not about that, your friend there, Gerome, you said? He's the one I was talking about."

"Yes, well, they all say that, but in the end he is just to mysterious, I mean, just now, I'll let you talk to him, but it'll be a one sided conversation."

"So, he's a good listener, I think that's nice." Gerome diverted his attention to the man on the other side of the counter, "A couple of soups, is all we need, maybe some toast." Inigo turned his attention back to his audience, currently staring at Gerome, "You know, your eyes are my favorite color."

"Yeah, my favorite color is gray."

"Wow, mine too! I meant to say that the other, but my words were just…lost."

"My favorite color is this really dark, gloomy gray, the kind of heart stopping gray, not that ugly pale color."

"Oh, wow! Mine…too, we have a common…yeah, we have that in common, but I'm sure there are others who share our opinion, maybe, not likely, but maybe."

"Look, I just don't like how cheery you are."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I like how dark and mysterious your friend is, you did say he was mysterious, right?"

"Umm, he appears that way, but to be honest, he's a light hearted fellow, couldn't squash a fly for the life of him."

"Aw, that's kind of endearing."

"Could you two stop talking about me?" Gerome asked, blushing bright red, "Yes, he's right less about him, what about you, and what brings you to this sweltering village?"

"I live here, born and raised."

"Really, born and raised here, and you've lived here…"

"All my life, all eighteen years of it, I was born here the day the Grimleal came and occupied this place."

"Really, the Grimleal…Gerome, listen to this interesting story, Gerome? I'll take him outside a moment, well, more like by those shrubs, come on, Gerome, don't make me tell her your favorite color is pink—whoops!"

"So then?"

"Then I ask where she's from, she tells me she's lived here all her life, ever since she was born."

"So, that's not uncommon enough to drag me out of there, and could have picked a favorite color for me other than pink? I'm actually more over an off red person, maybe deep red, but not pink, next time you tell someone that-"

"That's what you said last time, but I'm not done yet, she s=goes on and says…says…says…"

"Alright already spit it…out." He turned to see that an army of Risen were marching towards the village, Gerome turned to Inigo, "She said she was born the day the Grlimleal came and occupied this place—that's why I took you out here."

"And not out by the shrubs."

"Hey, guys, why were you out here? Oh, the Risen march! The Phoenix Day festival is starting!"

"And you're gleeful about the Risen?"

"Well, yeah, they're better than those mindless Shepherds ever were, and their captain's dad, Chrom's father, was at war with the Plegians for no reason, except maybe because they worshipped Grima."

"Umm, so, why are those Risen wearing weapons?" Inigo asked, "I don't know, ask them yourself."

"Never mind that, Inigo, come on, I don't like how you keep bringing me into your conversations, we're going back to ship."

"But then you two will miss the festivities, Grima's Truth will be cast and we'll all be given great power, and it will only grow as Grima destroys the world and all who oppose him, and then we'll be given the stars, each one a sun for our own personal world, and Gerome and I can rule one together!"

"Hey, I wanted to rule a world with you! I would even let you rule my world, my world needs you…our sun burned out."

"Worse line ever, I would know, but Gerome, he's so silent."

"The only thing more beautiful than you is the inside of Grima's nose."

"Gerome! Operation Conversion will fail if you talk that way!"

"It's obvious that she won't turn away from Grima, so we will prove he can be killed."

"You won't survive!" she yelled, grabbing his arm, "And besides, no one ever told me what you did, that I'm more Grima's nostrils are the only thing more beautiful than me, one ever had the audacity."

"I have the mind and audacity to do more than just—what? That was a compliment?"

"Well, no, but you were brave."

"Wait, you like him because he's brave, but you're dumping me because-"

"Look, you never will be dumped by me, because you weren't dump able, it's just too sad."

"Inigo, come on! Hey, Morgan, where are you going?"

"To fight the Risen!"

"There are civilians over there, if the Risen see you—hey, they're going to attack anyways?"

"Oh no," Morgan said, watching the people dressed up as dragons dodge Risen attacks, "Hurry, Inigo, warn the others—the whole village came out, they know they'll die!"

"Oh, I have to hurry and get my outfit too!"

"Wait!" Inigo said, grabbing her hand, "I don't want you to die!"

"Well, I won't, I'll just-"

"Get killed, now go, Brady, Cynthia, thank goodness you've come."

"Yeah, Morgan told us, so I said, 'Guys, it's hero time!', and then we ran over here after Morgan."

"Look!" Lucina shouted, "They're blocking our only land retreat, how will we get the villagers out of here? There's nowhere on the ship where we can keep all of them."

"Then we charge forth with the power of a dragon, the force of a bolt of lightning, and the accuracy of…Shinon's Arrow!"

"And he rushes into battle." Severa said, drawing her blade and running alongside the rest of them as they tried to catch up with Owain, who had felled four Risen and now worked on the fifth, Cynthia flew up to Owain, and took a position next to him, "Want to see who takes down the most Risen?"

"Sure, but I've won already, for the might of Owain Dark strikes fear into the hearts of foes, and so they stand, dying of a heart attack, while those who stand even after are fallen by my…Killing Edge!" he leapt forward, and spun in midair, taking down five Risen, she found four Risen below her and held up her lance, "Face me, evil doer, and tremble!" she said as she stabbed the monster, turning it to dust, Severa turned to Inigo as they ran to battle, "You had better not start calling out crazy lines like that, understood?"

"Of course I understand, I take offense that you don't believe I understand…whatever it was you tried to tell me—hey, Risen, Beauteous Blade!" Severa stopped and shook her headas she found a Risen to attack."

Validar watched from the trees as his army was taken down, "By mere children have my Risen fallen, it is pathetic, but wait until the last Risen falls and the army turns to remove the villagers—meanwhile I'll be going to where I think they'll retreat, stay here in the trees until the last Risen falls."

Noire snuck around the buildings of the village, watching the trees beyond the fighting, "Hey, someone's running across the field, I'll bet my talisman that it's Validar…okay, I'm not going to bet my talisman, but still, I have to find out who they are!" she ran after them, her bow drawn with an arrow in place, as she drew closer she saw that it was Validar, and pulled up her bow, releasing the arrow and embedding it in his shoulder, suddenly the Grimleal from the trees ran out to their master, who threw lighting across from them to the fighting to Noire, then ran across the neck of the peninsula, careful not to fall into the water as he threw himself step by step to the end.

Laurent turned back around to Gerome, "No civilian casualties?"

"No, but Validar fled, he was injured, Morgan, do we pursue?"

"I think everyone looks up to the challenge, and besides, Validar is almost mortally wounded, left untreated it could kill him before tomorrow afternoon."

"Then we pursue, but hold back, is that right?"

"Sounds about right, but I want the strongest in front, Gerome and Severa, you two don't look tired at all, I want you guys to take Yarne and Cynthia, in that order, under your protection, umm, Laurent and I were talking, in his mom's diary she wrote that the new tactician, at the time my dad had just joined the Shepherds, decided that holding groups of two together would be a good strategy, though it limits how far we can go, it also keeps tired out units in the back, where they're safe, oh, and Yarne, fantastic work out there! You really mowed them all down!"

"I had severe motivation, very severe."

"Is that a play on my name?" Severa growled, "Gerome, protect me!"

"Fine, just get off me. Severa, stand back, you're in my space!"

"Oh, really, well, how about you hand over the bunny?" Morgan stepped between them, "Look, guys, I know the bunny's cute, but we have work to do! Everyone else, hmm, Mom, follow me, Nah, follow Kjelle, Brady, follow Laurent, Owain, follow Inigo, Noire, follow Lucina, everyone has their buddies, now let's move out!"

The Yilsseans chased Validar up to a mountain, as Gerome gazed up at it Tiki spoke, "This is Mount Prism, no place for him to have been running, this is the mountain upon which the Awakening was performed."

"Then that means he lead us here." Lucina said, holding her fist, "He's been leading us here all along, after all this time we're still short of strong enough, he's still in control!"

"Lucina, calm down," Nah said, "we need to be smart, play our cards right, Morgan, what now?"

"I think it's obvious," Severa said, stepping up to the base of the mountain, "we chase after him and destroy him."

"No, we stay back and rest, then go up the mountain, in the morning, in the meantime I think Nah should fly to the village and have the ship come around, I want us to make it out in one piece, bunnies are not cute when they're strewn across the ground, in bloody, mangled pieces."

"Stop it, Morgan, I don't like to think of anything remotely resembling me strewn across the ground."

"Ha, ha, then stay in one piece, oh, hey, you're falling apart, Yarne."

"Not funny!"

"Yes, it is funny, right Severa? Pay her no mind, she doesn't think anything's funny!" Severa growled and pointed up at the mountain, "You said he was weak, right? So let's finish him off!"

"No, he ran here with a purpose, perhaps there are Risen warriors, waiting to go berserk on us!"

"Maybe he's by himself, licking his wounds."

"Maybe we should do the same, except we get to lick our wounds _and_ eat carrion, with flies eating and hatching the maggots, hmm, yummy, maggots!"

"You know, you're weird, so we're done arguing, okay?"

"Ah, but I was having fun, hey, Gerome, want to argue over what more disgusting, rotting fish, or burnt meat?"

"There's no argument, rotten fish is rotten, and burnt meats inedible."

"Well, you're no fun, Inigo, want to go out for tea?"

"Of course—wait, no, I have to practice, uh, my, umm-"

"Talking skills?"

"Yes—no, I'm excellent at talking, it's just—hey, let's go watch that festival, alright?"

"Hey, that sounds like fun! Okay, troops, we'll wait for the ship, the go to the village, where we'll watch the festival!"

Morgan sat near one of the bonfires when Noire came up, "I should have used my talisman, he'd be dead by now."

"Talking about Valley?"

"Valley, is that what you're calling him?"

"Well, yeah, it's fun, and anyways, you weakened him and got him out of the battle, and you drew out his troops, so toast, to taking Validar and his hidden Grimleal out of commission!"

"Yeah, but I don't have a glass with me."

"Then scoop up some water or something, just celebrate, you're a hero!"

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Goodness, but you don't like fame at all, do you?"

"No, I just haven't gotten used to it yet, but I guess being recognized as something great isn't bad."

"Nope, it's great!"

"Hey, you two, room for one dragon dancer?"

"Inigo, where did you come from?"

"Well, I was just talking with the woman I told you about, the one who likes Gerome, and she said I could have her dad's old outfit, I said I'd be honored and she said she'd be watching, I suppose I did tell her I danced a little, umm, I didn't know she meant here, but I figured that since no one would know it was me, I wouldn't feel so…stared at, so I said yes, and when one of them told me that I was supposed to be dragon dancing and not 'whatever I was doing', I had to leave, personally, I think he was jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?"

"Because, Morgan, you were pointing, and people who want to stand out can't stand having the spotlight snatched out from under them."

"But shouldn't the spotlight be on them, not under them?"

"Never mind that, what were you two talking about, it sounded toast worthy."

"Well, I want to know, where the girl go, the one who likes Gerome."

"She's chasing him; I put her dad's outfit back at the restaurant where we first met."

"Oh, wow, I bet you were heartbroken when you found out she wasn't watching you."

"No, I knew she liked Gerome, though I am upset she didn't at least try to watch, though I'm kind of glad, because she's probably the only one who could have made fun of me, she would have told Gerome about how stupid I looked—she would just say that, I, of course, did a brilliant job."

"I'm sure you did, you just have to believe in yourself, and never give up."

"Yes, I know, Mother said much the same thing, to never give up." They turned around and saw Gerome sneak away from a bush, "We should mobilize, maybe got out to the midway point and anchor there for the night, anywhere but here is alright by me."

"Trying to escape your feelings?" Inigo said, grinning, "No, I'm trying to escape the jaws of death itself, she was earlier in love with me, and now she's trying to kill me, I said it was foolish to try to bring Grima back, and now I'm faced with a foe I won't raise my hand against, we must leave now, before someone gets hurt—there she is!"

Morgan watched the village as the _Justice Mobile_ sailed further away from it, she saw the people dancing pass the bonfires and smiled, then turned to Noire, who sat on a barrel across from her, "Finally they left, I've wanted to know what's been bothering you, care to talk?"

"No, it's just that I'm all alone in the world now, you know, parents dead and all that, it's just that one day I'll leave here too, and when that day comes, I wonder what would have happened."

"You mean like a story? I think about that too, sometimes, it's fascinating, but all this time, I never thought that between now and then, I could have so much fun, and there's no limit to the adventures we'll have, all the danger and escapes, and near misses!"

"But what if someone here gets hurt?'

"Well, that's the only drawback, but if that someone is me, then I'll be happy having spent so many great times with you guys, and I hope you won't let my death slow you guys down, because that would be boring, I mean, boring enough, but then letting my death get you down? Hey, I know, I'll write a will right now, and in it, on the day of my death, you guys will have to have fun—and play Tome Stackers!"

"Really, but that sounds tragic! Why would you have us be so uncivilized?"

"You too, Noire, I thought you wouldn't mind Tome Stackers."

"Not about that, it's just—can't you make us play Tome Stackers on your birthday, we'll party then, but when you—you know-"

"Die? Ha, when that happens then I guess you'll have to forget me—or maybe I'll send my ghost to haunt you until all of you are having a grand time!"

"I don't see how that can make could work."

"Don't see how what could work?" Yarne asked, wrapping a bandage around his wrist, "We're just talking about when we die, what happened to your wrist?"

"I put all my weight on it, now I think it's sprained."

"Oh, you need to be careful, you only get one chance with two hands, after that it's Yarne No Hands."

"I know, right?! No one seems to understand me at all, or even try, but you seem like you're at least trying to understand."

"Of course I am—cute ears."

"Hey, let go of my ears, my race needs them to hear things with!"

"Hey, it's alright, oh, Yarne, you know what we should do when you die?"

"Don't talk like you're all ready to send me off to the great beyond!"

"We're not sending you there, but when you do die, we'll have everyone wear bunny bowties, to honor your cute bunny eared memories."

"Yeah, thanks—oh, and hand out free bandages while you're at it!"

"Will do, but it's not like you're planning on going anywhere, right?"

"Not at all, well, I'll be leaving now; I hear rest helps injuries to heal faster."

"And you'll try anything you hear at this point, huh?"

"Hey, I'm the last Taguel, right? So I have to live!"

"Of course you do! Now, as tactician for this army, I command everyone to get a good night's rest, because tomorrow, we're off to Mount Prism, we're going to end this." Everyone on deck responded by going under deck, with the exception of Tiki, "Mom, hey, I just ordered lights out, what's up?"

"I don't know, I just look up sometimes and imagine my past friends, it gets so lonely, especially when I know I'll have to say goodbye to these guys one day, it leaves an empty feeling inside, one you're going to have to learn about all too soon."

"Hey, not to be mean, but you've been with these new friends this whole time, so why feel lonely?"

"I told you, I miss everyone else from my time as well. Oh, what may I even define as my time anymore, time has no purpose to me, but from Marth's day, I had a lot of friends that left me all too soon."

"Well, it would be pointless for me to state the obvious, but here I go, ahem, you still have us."

"Thank you, I once had a Manakete friend, she tried to help me sort out my difficulties with the past, but later she was killed."

"I know, Nah's mother, Nowi, I think you said."

"Yes, it was Nowi, she was very young, I think, or at least, she didn't seem oppressed by the difficulties of many ages, as I have been, every time I close my eyes I find myself drifting to another age, or wondering when this one will end, I used to think Grima could be stopped, now I'm not so sure."

"But I told you, a lot of people believe it was Grima's vessel whose death brought about Grima's death."

"That's true, the vessel was a kind hearted one, but when he died he left a Fell Blood behind him, his child is even now grown up and is a very promising mage, somewhere in this area."

"Well, if he was powerful because of his blood, then his child, in turn, would also have the advantage, but you look worried, why?"

"The blood only made him weaker, I'm afraid his child will fall to the same inconveniences."

"Well, who is the guy's child, where, I can maybe recruit this person—how old is this person, again?"

"This individual is a young dark dragon, with the power to bring back Grima, and a life time to do so."

"Ah, so this dragon is a possible traitor?"

"Well, that is a possibility, if of the dragon's own will, then this dragon can take as long as required, if under the influence of a dark mage or Grima, it will be a very limited time, because humans only last a while, and Grima can only use so much power in his current state."

"Well, good thing Validar is about to meet his end."

"Which may be part of the plan, that explains his going to the grounds where Naga is most powerful, perhaps he hopes to be struck down by Naga, or to harness the power the Devine Dragon wields."

"Well, in that case, I'll have you and Nah scout out likely locations in the nearby region…didn't you sense Validar, back at the Manor? So you could hypothetically find the Vessel's son!"

"That's impossible."

"But there's a blood connection, the same Fell Blood, or are their many more Fell Bloods, only, with thinner concentrations? Plegia then! Hiding in plain sight, neither Grima nor Naga would look there, right?"

"Yes, perhaps later we will go to Plegia."

"But you said that the child was here somewhere, are you trying to let me be misdirected?"

"I-do not think pursuing the child is wise, I'm afraid that an old friend's child and a great ally will not understand and become confused, I dread to think of what would happen."

"I-I apologize, I outright accused you, and only on the bases of your agreement with my plans, I guess you're going to support my ideas anyways."

"Hey, that's not it at all, if I thought going to Plegia was a bad idea, I would have said so, you can trust my opinion, just don't ask for help chasing the Fell Blood, it's a bit personal."

"Well, let's talk about something impersonal, then, how about…well, everything on my list is personal, oh, but a wise word from a young and foolish Manakete: You don't remember it, but I do-"

"Wait, how-"

"Once you were far younger, though you appear much the same as now, but your mind was far different, I know this because I too am dealing with the thoughts of my friends leaving me, without so much as a fare well, we both know we're doomed to live longer than our friends, but I've decided to live for now, let come what may. I'm not sure about how you coped with it, but if I ever forget what I was going to do, to just live in the time I'm in, I'll ask you to remind me, we've got to have each other's backs here!"

"Well, I suppose so, I tried that once, but after my friends started dying the stars again served to remind me of the painful past I was forced to relive."

"So Nowi's advice-"

"Was as good now as then, but I couldn't remind myself of her inexperienced but wise words, my allies now are people I was at first reluctant to meet, but now I am eager to befriend them as well."

"Well, glad to hear it, what changed your mind?"

"Someone aboard this boat reminded me of how nice life could be, how much time I can't waste being unhappy."

"Wow, did they wish to remain unanimous, or can you tell me? Who reminded you how nice life was, I'd like to send them bitter sweet chocolates and roses for their birthday!"

"You did, Morgan."

"Me, seriously, all this time, until I found you at the Manor, you've done nothing but feel miserable? Now look what you've done, _I_ want chocolate now—forget roses, they smell nice and all, but they wilt way too easily, I tried once, failure!"

"Well, our friends here are a lot like that, before we know it they'll be gone."

"Yeah, I guess that should be our emblem, or better yet, our motto! Live life with chocolate, before the flower garden wilts!"

"Yeah, well, we should hurry back, you did order lights out, and if you can't even obey your own orders, people won't look up to you." Morgan chuckled as she followed Tiki below decks, she shut the door behind them, glancing briefly at the stars, "Maybe I'll remember some of my friends one day, but I'll make sure we have good times after Validar's through and done!"

**Well, that's long enough, I hope it was good, but this particular chapter set itself apart, I was wondering how to get here from the Gerome yawns bit, though it didn't take me too long, it was still somewhat imposing, as though going to the village was a bad idea, but I'm glad we went there, though the village itself had only a very small amount of time in the spotlight, but I guess that makes the title all the more apt. I'm also thinking of a non-canonical element that is based off an in-game element which Fire Emblem has made extensive use of. I'll tell you if I ever use the idea. **

24


	6. Mount Prism

**Mount Prism**

**Mount Prism**

**I don't own this, but you didn't hear that from me…pass it on.**

Morgan led her friends up the mountain, soon reaching the top, "Cynthia, you're sure this is far from the enemy, right?"

"Furthest point, Morgan, shall I show them what they get for choosing to fight under Validar?"

"Not yet…and she's off, oh, well, I suppose it's best they think we're reckless, then we'll have a better advantage—surprise, that is, alright, flying units, wait here, when the enemy charges, you'll rush in and take out the archers, meanwhile the mages well take down the swordsmen, while our swordsmen will take out the axe throwers, then the ones with regular axes—here come's Cynthia, running back here, Brady, use Rescue."

"You got it, boss." Brady said as he lifted his staff, whisking Cynthia back to them, "There," Morgan sighed, "those brainless Risen are running our way, and they've stopped, Validar must realize what we're doing here, so we'll change the plan, mounted units split off to the side, come up, and they'll split their units, then we'll proceed as originally planned, Noire, you'll have to take out the swordsmen, mages will handle the knights, move out!" Morgan watched as the Manaketes, Gerome, and Cynthia flew around the mountain, and watched as the Risen split from the middle, "Just as planned!" she cheered, "Yes," Noire said grimly, "but he has a clear view of the battle."

"And probably a Mire Tome, because that's just our luck, if only we could deal extra damage and dodge attacks better when we're faced with anyone above our skill level, this is Naga's Mountain, after all, maybe we'll get some help." Morgan said, looking up at the rainbow stretched over them, then she turned back to her friends, "Let's go, the fourteen of us all had Chrom as our parent's leader, and we cannot forget that Lucina has Falchion, we won't be beaten easily as long as we try hard!" Noire frowned as she drew her bow, "If you say so, Morgan."

"Charge!" she yelled as she threw magic at the enemy, then drew her sword and battled a Risen wielding an axe, Validar gasped as he saw them ahead of him and pulled out a tome, "Mire!" he yelled, sending his dark magic at Gerome, Nah guarded him and looked back at Validar, "Gerome, what do we do?"

"Morgan, Nah and I need to know if you plan on striking Validar."

"No, just take out these guys, they're much faster than he is, he isn't going anywhere, everyone, try to move your pairs to the center of the field, unless you're tired, there are some forts to rest at, but anyone who can should find the nearest pair up and stand side by side, then move on to the next group, we'll switch out leaders and team members to the middle, where Brady will heal them, Noire, you and Yarne are pretty far out, Brady, can you reach them?"

"Yep, just give me a minute, ah!" he said, as Kjelle grabbed his shoulder, and looked at her hand, "Blood?" she asked, "That's nothing," he whispered, "now let's keep going."

"Brady, you're injured," Morgan yelled, "Yarne and Noire are fine for now, settle down before you get killed!"

"I'm fine, I'm Maribelle's boy, you know, she was as tough as they get, I'll make it!"

He held up his staff and Yarne and Noire appeared next to them, as well as a Risen archer, "Brady," Noire start to yell, "Risen sniper, in the—Brady!" she yelled as he was stuck by an arrow, she ran to the sniper and pulled back her arrow and destroyed the monster, then turned to Brady, "Noire, a little…help, please."

"Brady! Morgan, I have to get him out of here!"

"I heard that, Mom; get him out of here, now!" she turned to see Risen at the edges of the mountain and threw thunder at them, clearing Tiki's path, then turned to dual with a swordsman Risen.

Morgan kept turning back to Validar, watching as he summoned more Risen, "It's noon already, I can't believe we've battled this long, and still we're nowhere! Everyone, retreat, this is a fight we can't win!" they followed her to the path down the mountain when she saw Brady running back up, Tiki flying ahead of him, "Brady, I thought that was the last we'd see of you."

"Yeah, well it was chance I survived back on the boat, must've been a miracle I lived through that arrow, man, you guys look tired, here." He used a staff to heal them all and turned back to Validar, Morgan nodded, "We've become strong over the few hours we've been out here."

"Well, I can't see it, but man, can I smell it!" Brady said, backing away, "Well, yeah, we've been out here for a while now, everyone, let's carve right through the middle, hurry!" they charged through the Risen swarm, following Morgan as she ran towards Validar, "We're going to take him out right here!" she said, when he suddenly through his hand back, Morgan fell back into Lucina, "Pathetic children, even here Naga is unable to help you, perhaps Naga has something better to do, wait for the world to end, maybe."

"Don't you dare speak of Naga that way, servant of Grima!"

"Ah, you are like your father in so many other ways aside from the Falchion, the Mark in your eye, but what I speak of his your personality, fiery, it jumps out at me, it impresses itself upon my mind, so let's see if you can carry your father's legacy, do it justice, now, would you? His record is five minutes before being struck down by my powers, so live up to my expectations, child."

"I will not be defeated, and I will not dream of outdoing my father, but you, you are going to let Grima return and kill us all, and so it falls to me to stop you, but I don't stand alone, I have my friends with me, and as long as I have them by my side you will not defeat me!"

"Oh, so you are a lot more like your father, very…enthusiastic." She lunged forward, and he jumped back, sending his dark magic at her, but Morgan protected her, "Predictable!" she scoffed, glaring at Validar, "So was all this, which is why you let the Risen behind you live?"

"We had hoped to stop you sooner!" Morgan yelled, sending lightning at Validar, who dodged it and sent back his own magic, Lucina defended Morgan, Validar smiled as he pulled out another tome, "I must admit, you put on quite the show, but don't you see, Naga is not here, and hope is dead." Lucina stepped forward, gripping Falchion with both hands, "Hope will never die!" she lunged forward and sent Validar to the ground, "How? This ought to be…impossible." He whispered, then disappeared, "You'll regret that, children!" he yelled from behind the Risen, "Come on," Morgan said, "we have to catch up to him!" they fought through the Risen, and when they broke through found a large Risen standing over a wooden door, "I bet Validar went down there!" Noire said, pointing at the door, Morgan nodded, "Everyone, destroy the rest of the Risen, I'll handle the chief!" she said as she attacked the chief, who wielded a red handled axe, "Must…find…Naga." It said as she threw lightning at it, "Find Naga, that's odd."

Tiki fought against three Risen while thinking of when her daughter fighting Validar on the _Justice Mobile_, "So he was holding back then, but why, how is he going to acquire a new Vessel for Grima?"

"What's that, Tiki?" Kjelle asked, backing away from some Risen towards Tiki, "Nothing, it's just that Validar is try to find the Fell Blood child the last Vessel left behind."

"Vessel, you mean like for Grima to use for his return, right? Yeah, we're on the same page. I thought you were good friends with the last Vessel, don't you know where the Vessel's child is? Back at the Manor you found Morgan and Validar."

"Yes, but…well, there's a very good reason why I cannot say, but you wouldn't believe me."

"Why do you say that, I'll believe anything you say, Lady Tiki."

"I really appreciate the title and all, but I prefer to drop it."

"I believe you, Tiki."

"Oh, Kjelle, I can't, trust me, it's a very good reason, and trust me when I say I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"I…I'll press no further, Tiki."

"Thank you, please don't speak of this to the others, or they'll also want to know, and I don't want to think about my reason anymore."

"Alright, my lips are sealed."

"Great, Morgan, I think that's all of them, hey, you took out the chief."

"Yep, I bet you're glad to see how strong I am."

"Yes, I am."

"But you and Dad, that memory in my head, the only one I remember of him and you, it keeps me strong."

"How sweet, but for now we must pursue Validar."

"Got it, let's get this over with! Mom, you sense something?"

"No, just Validar, I cannot detect any presence of Risen."

"Me neither," Lucina added, "but it doesn't mean he can't conjure them up in a pinch, everyone, be strong, we will get through this alive!"

"We're not getting out of here alive." Noire said, as Validar walked up to them through the tunnel, "End of the line, children of shepherd, may your names be forgotten to history, and may Grima rise again!"

"How far back to the exit?" Morgan inquired Lucina, who shook her head, "We end this here, the bloodline of the Exalt of Ylisse does not end here!"

"No, it does, and so does the history of humankind, and dragon kind, and beast kind; all who oppose Grima will be destroyed by Grima!"

"Great!" Inigo said, pointing his blade at Validar, "Same here with me, all will faint when but reference of me is mentioned, while you serve an ugly old dragon, I think the choice is clear who will be felled by whom!" Severa rolled her eyes and slowly followed after the rest of them, "Charge." She said irreverently, then gasped as Lucina grabbed Inigo's collar and pulled him away from the collapsing ceiling, "Everyone alright?" Lucina asked, "Well, we're alive, so that's a real bonus!" Noire said happily, "Yeah, so far, a hundred percent of the Taguel race is still alive!" Yarne said enthusiastically, leaning on a wall, which crumbled as he put his full weight against it, "Yarne, you're a genius!" Morgan cheered, turning to glance at the rocks, "We'd better hurry, Validar is about to come back after us!" they went through the passage and on the other side found columns holding up the roof of an ancient building, "So, an ancient temple, then?" Gerome said, looking around the area they stumbled into, he dismounted Minerva and walked to the central columns, "There are stairs in the far end of the building, Morgan, what's the plan?"

"I don't know." She muttered, walking past Tiki, who stared at the stone by the steps that lead to the porch of the building, then down to the ground, but looked back up when she heard Morgan's voice, "Hey, guys, look at this!" she called out, Owain ran up and stared at the inscription, "The text is ancient, Laurent, can you decipher it?"

"Hmm, no, the font is too unfamiliar to me, though with some time I could figure out some of it." Tiki walked up to it and stared at the words, "It's a headstone for Marth, this is where here was buried, it reads: 'Here rests the Hero-King Marth, wielder of Falchion, bearer of the Fire Emblem.'"

"Ah, yes, the Fire Emblem, which will soon be in my possession." Validar said, striding into the room, "Just as soon as I destroy you fourteen I will also have Falchion, with it looked away Grima will not be sealed, but let me tell you something, I have most of the Emblem back at the Dragon's Table, I don't even need the Vessel if I can but make one wish." Morgan pulled out a lightning tome, "What keeps me from turning you to bacon bits?"

"Well, I'll just say that it's the same thing that keeps me from slaughtering you with one good spell, you see, I need to know Falchion is safely put away, Exalt, meat with me at the Dragon's Table, there I will hand you the Fire Emblem in exchange for Falchion. Plus, I do not wish for another cave in."

"What will you do with Falchion, and what do you mean that you have most of the Emblem?"

"There are gemstones required for the Fire Emblem to work, but if you gave me Falchion I would not wish for the return of Grima, I would fight fairly, and to ensure this you will meet me at the Dragon's Table, are there any questions?"

"Just one, why do you think I'd try to trade with you?"

"Because, you have no choice but to meet my demands, come alone, or not at all."

"I'll be there, but I am not taking orders from a slimy thief like you. Wait outside the Dragon's Table with the Emblem; I have no wishes to precede any further to the Dragon's Table than necessary—and I would keep a blade by my side, and to bring two or three of my friends with me."

"You may keep that cursed blade of Naga's fang and I'll even let you bring three of your friends, but not any more than three, so all will pass we've agreed, you have my word."

"Why does that make me anxious?"

"Ah, ha, ha, good, you have every right to be afraid, I will allow you to hold off the destruction of the world, but I can make deals with you all day, in the end, Grima is all that matters." He said before turning and leaving the fourteen behind him, "Well, Morgan, what do I do?"

"Well, we're certainly not letting you go it alone, no, to many possibilities are left open, what's we'll do is assume he or the Emblem will be there, but Falchion won't be coming, or at least, you won't be carrying it."

"So, who will be carrying Falchion?"

"I think we should let Mom carry it, that way when Validar tricks us you'll have Falchion present, we'll have an eye on everything, hmm, but I'd like to go there now and get a good layout of the area, we should hurry—though, if we could just find the other gemstones we could dive right into Validar's lair and destroy everything and take back the Emblem, it would be the perfect plan—Tiki, do you have a clue as to where the gemstone's are?"

"The last thing I did was spread the gemstones around in, I gave Argent to the Feroxi khans, Azure, was left in Valm, I kept Gules, Vert and Sable were both left at the palace at Ylisstol, Sable in the Emblem, Vert under the throne, chances are some of them haven't been found yet, but the chances aren't good."

"At least now we know that the agent sending in the Risen is Validar, and that he was at Ylisstol the day it was invaded." Gerome said, turning to Kjelle, "Yeah, he's really brash these days, maybe we could exploit that weakness?"

"No," Morgan said, "he's not brash, he's clever, he knew that he would be able to summon enough Risen, he knew everything, everyone back to the ship, we're going to Plegia…Mom, are you alright?"

"Yes, but I want to tell you something when we reach the ship, I just hope I won't forget before then."

"Why can't you just tell me here?"

"Well, I wish I could, but I'm scared to, to be honest."

"No need to be scared, we're all family here, like Lucina said." Gerome said quietly, "Very well then, but I'm not sure if Morgan would want me to tell, should she know what I wish to say, perhaps I cannot take the bite from these words, but I would if I could, I regret having to say this, but I know full well that it is the truth, no matter what, Morgan, tell me, before I reveal this to you, what if you had a Fell Blood for a friend, but you didn't know, what if a seemingly normal person turned out to be the descendant of evil people, wielding tainted powers, what if that person had it within reach to use those inherited dark girts, what if-"

"Just say it, who's the Fell Blood? I won't think any differently of them, everyone here is pretty good about self-control, well, with the bookworm exclusion of Laurent, but I'm sure he wouldn't abuse any powers…or books!" she said, smiling at Laurent, who looked up from a book and frowned slightly, then gave a slight smile, "Very well, then, but you must be ready for this, what I'm about to say, oh, Morgan, it wasn't well known at the time, but your dad had powers like me…I think that may have made me more aware of him, but I don't think he heard me, when first he came to the Mila Tree, though I feared I said it all to plainly, and thought I was groggy from my long slumber, and so dismissed the initial presumption that that hit me, that we had more in common than what I might ever know, and to be honest, I was even slightly embarrassed that my power's lack of use had dulled them to such a point where I couldn't understand what I felt, then we met again, he and Chrom knew I could help them, and they must have known how much I wanted to help them, and so they would wait with Say'ri for me to finish charging my powers, they let not one of the unexpected Risen touch me, in fact, their friends used themselves as my shield, I was surrounded by Shepherds, they protected me until I was finally able to gather enough energy to be of use, later I thought back on what may have been a similarity between us, I found this intriguing, I thought perhaps he was a Manakete like me, I didn't know much else about him, other than how well I liked him…so much so that I accidently let him know I found him as agreeable as Marth. I find you to be very much like both of them, Morgan, in that you're brave and powerful, and you have a good personality, in more ways than I saw at first you're a lot like your father, but like your father, your blood is your greatest weakness, you carry within you the blood of Naga, as we all well know, but I fear that you may be greatly disadvantaged, just as your father was, Validar could control him, and did a few times...and now I must tell you what I've wanted to say, to let you know something that only I know, that I fear you knowing, you're Fell Blooded."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up there, I'm _Fell Blooded?_ My dad was the Vessel of Grima? Why didn't you tell me this sooner? It explains why that sorcerer wants me at the Dragon's Table; he's going to turn me into Grima! And that can only mean trouble for you guys, I knew I was I liability, I didn't know I was this bad, that I'm Fell Blooded, I'm part Plegian, that doesn't really bother me, but half of this red stuff running through me belongs to that evil dragon, great, I bet you guys don't want me to stick around anymore, huh? Go ahead, it's bad enough I'm a dragon, but now I'm a dark dragon too, you'll all get a kick out of that one, I bet."

"Morgan, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner-"

"It's fine, I just want to know where I stand on this team, are they going to babysit me to make sure I don't get Grimified, or am I going to be kicked out altogether? Gerome, Lucina, what's the plan?"

"Why ask us, it's not our place to make you leave, especially after all we've been through…we owe you, and more than that, it's almost impossible to imagine us without you, tactically and informally."

"Gerome's right, and once I said we were a family, and I meant that, even if you weren't there you're still it, so I'm going to stand behind you, Morgan, if you'll still keep your tasks as a tactician, I know it's a lot now, but we'll help you anyway we can."

"And yesterday Tiki told me that she was considering something heavy, but she didn't want to speak about it, I told her I wouldn't ask, and that I'd trust her reasons are good, and they were more than just good, I find she is quite strong to have kept all that weight on her shoulders, but it'd be even heavier to deny our companionship with you, as Lucina said, we're family, we'll all watch each other's back."

"Morgan, I could think no more of you if I tried, you're the finest of us all, perhaps, or perhaps we're barely worthy of being your equals, and I'm sure I speak for us all when I say we'll make each other stronger and better, as fighters and people, it's been lovely, but things are only getting better, why, when I'm with you, I feel that the world will kneel to me…but only if you speak the word, Morgan." Nah glanced at him and rose an eyebrow, then turned back to Morgan, "That he's right, I mean, maybe the world won't exactly kneel, but Inigo tends to be over the top in that respect, but I know that if you'll agree to lead us, even though you have a disadvantage, then I know we'll get out of here alive…wherever here is."

"Why, Nah, you sounded scared." Inigo commented, she turned back to him and shook her head, "I'm not scared! Especially since we've got a great tactician—and with training, who knows what she could do on the battlefield, why, Grima himself will fear her, but I won't! And that's saying something, because Grima's a tough old dragon."

"I agree wholeheartedly with Inigo, kneel world, to the mighty Owain Ddark, and tremble as Morgan, born a tactician, leads him from battle field to battle field, none can topple them, as the combination of their collective might, honed with her tactical precision, and paired with their battle senses, prove to be more than an unfair match for even the mightiest Fell Dragon! I say, world, tremble!" Noire stepped back from Owain, then turned to Morgan, "Well," Noire smiled, "I don't know much, but I do know that you're your mother's daughter, there's a lot to be said for your innate powers, tactical and powerful, that's what we need, a brain that can fight, let's see those foolish Grimleal dare defy us now!" Brady stepped back from Noire and up to Morgan, he rubbed his chin, then sighed, then cried, "Hey, if you don't want me to stay, you don't have to hurt your head thinking of ways to say it, or did you think of all the terrors I could wrought just by hearing Validar's voice in my head?"

"No, it wasn't none of that, I was thinking about all the good time's we're going to have, but I just can't think of a way to say it, we need you, if my violen could speak I'd make it tell you how much we need you, because words can't do that!"

"Brady's right, I know I'm difficult to get along with, and I know that things will get rough sometimes, but as long as you don't mention how far I fall from my mom's high standards, then we'll be fine."

"Severa's right! Actually, she was right about everything, ahem, moving on! Morgan, I need you to stay in this army, I want you to, but face it, I'm the last of my kind, I'm dancing on the edge of a fine blade knife, and trust me, I don't want to fall, especially not on the blade, which bring us on to the next part of my argument…which was…oh, yeah, when you're planning the battle, I feel like we've just won, I mean, it's like you make me understand where I have to go, and I can visualize it, so I really want you to stay, we're friends, but face it, I've grown dependent on your planning abilities, without that, there are no more Taguel!"

"My young ward's right, if you leave, we're dead as of tomorrow or whenever it was we were going to face Validar! He's the villan, and they never play fair, but you, you can tip the scales! Hey, that should be my line when I defeat someone!"

"I'm flattered, but I still get this feeling that you guys are just setting me up to fail, telling me how great I am, then it's just a joke, but that's probably Validar in my head, what's the range that guy's got anyways?" Laurent stepped up with a book and began gazing at the paper, "Here it is, apparently our troops feel more confident now that you're leading the army, in fact, it seems that when you faced Validar they saw how determined they you were and that inspired them, I was there and so I know that the mages that came with me aren't handing out pity flattery, they mean it, I've also determined that fifty percent of the army will fall into disarray should their new tactician abandon them, or worse, leave without proper notice, though I should think that if you left at all there would be despair and confusion, you have served us greatly after all, and now it seems you've integrated yourself into the hearts of our allies, each one of us would miss you."

"Really, Laurent, even you, I mean, I know we aren't friends, but-"

"I won't hear of your leaving, it's not healthy for our army, plus, you bonded with us, now if you leave, whatever shall become of us? No, you must stay…if you want to, of course."

"Well, yeah, of course, oh, this will be great, we'll play Tome Stackers from dusk and until late into the night!"

"It's better than you leaving, but if you were only staying for your mother, then we'd understand."

"No, Lucina, I'm not staying just for her, I've got a whole family to fight for now, and I won't fail you, not one of you." Gerome nodded, "Then let's go meet Validar, we know he won't stop fighting to bring back Grima, but perhaps we can slow down the process of the dragon's return, or will we fight him the first chance we obtain?"

"I know that there's a chance they won't begin fighting, but then there's the chance they will, Morgan, what's the best choice?" Lucina asked, looking to the tactician, "If we go in armed, they may use that as an excuse to begin fighting, if we go in unarmed we will have to hope they don't attack, if they do, we'll have to run, but Validar personally invited us, I have a feeling he told the citizenry that we'll have a meeting with the Grimleal, our reputation will be on the line, and can be viewed negatively whether we attack Validar or not, if we go unarmed, Naga's followers are foolish, if we go in armed and die anyways, we're weak and we're cowards, who rely too heavily on carrying weapons and starting fights, if we simply attack, however, with a formal declaration of war on the basis of the Ylissean treasure being stolen property, we will have no outcome, except defeat, which was never good anyways."

"It also isn't an option, I'm the last Exalt thus far, with nowhere to run from Grima, a sworn enemy of all life to being with, we'll go over there and assess the situation, Cynthia and Gerome will scout out the area, Nah, Tiki, Morgan and I will all go to meet with Validar, Laurent will stand outside and wait for Gerome or Cynthia to tell him if there is an ambush, then he will set a firework up, we'll hear it and maybe see it, and take that as a signal to attack, if were fast enough the reinforcements will arrive too late to serve as anything less than a distraction while Validar runs away, at which time Noire will set her arrows upon him, while we'll stand back and let her shot until she hits him, you'll have free play, Noire, so don't worry about anyone but the target, Morgan, did you hear any flaws to the plan? I don't to fail here."

"No flaws, but what purpose will we Manakete serve, to provoke the enemy?"

"I didn't think about that, I don't want to fight, but I still do, if we stopped Validar to begin with…I didn't think about it, but we might as well sneak in and just take the Emblem, though there's a possibility that he has civilians to witness the exchange, not that he cares if people die or not, I suppose only Morgan and I will go, she doesn't appear to be Manakete, so he won't be excused on the basis of intentional provocation from our party."

"I applaud your decision Lucina, perhaps I'm not such a great tactician, but I see that you have a lot of potential."

"Which I may not focus on, you must focus on that, I must focus on thinking diplomatically, this is good practice for you and I both, can you add anything to the plan so far?"

"We'll Mom and Nah will be able to scout the road behind us, where many Grimleal archers should arrive, so that they can seal off our escape, while knights will be coming from around the outer walls of the border, thye'll both be likely to reach their points at the same time, and that would be tactically advantageous, if we could take the two speeds and compare them, the knights are closest, so they'll be our measuring rod, for the archers, and Mom and Nah will see whether or not they'll be coming, and if we can convince the public that there's a collision course, then we'll be in the right if we launch a defensive attack in the eyes of the public who may or may not be on site, and we're assuming there will be civilians on site, right?"

"Yes, Severa, Owain, and Inigo will try to blend in however they can, though we shouldn't carry weapons, I don't its customary, right, Morgan?

"Right, Lucina, but I've been thinking, when warriors first start out it's pretty basic that swords can find the lower curve of an axe to halt a weapon, and in the lower gulf of the axe a swordsman could feasibly disarm the opponent, come to think of it, a very skilled spear wielder could time out the swings and maybe swiftly disarm the axe wielder, so not all fighters need to be hindered by the basics, not when they're far enough advanced and highly experienced, I mean, Lucina, you're probably at the point where someone just starting out with a lance is no match for you, but what if you were experienced enough to use weapons that no one would suspect, say, a ladle instead of an axe, you swing both of them, right?"

"I see, so you're saying we needn't be arm to fight, but to cook, yes?"

"Precisely, the Grimleal will make sure we're disarmed, but they won't stop us from fighting, I'll think up some viable replacements for our weapons, though Inigo, Noire, and Severa don't use axes, but as for magic, a few texts of some density will do, just tear out the pages and we can smuggle in any books they don't handle at the library, and as for the other complications…I'll think on it for a while, give me until we reach the rivers that border the area, and I'll have something."

"Great, everyone, back to the ship, we'll need rest for the days to come, I want us to train and practice until we're sure we're ready for anything…Validar will be expecting us at all times, so I want to make the trip as long as possible, within certain reasonable time frames."

"Well, I'm sure Laurent will be able to help with that…after we get done playing Tome Stackers!"

"Will, as long as you don't stay up too long, as for me, I'll be practicing with Falchion for as long as it takes us to get to the Dragon's Table."

"I believe we'll all redouble our efforts…but Morgan? I'm not playing Tome Stackers with you!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please, with those little red cherries on top? Come on, that ought to have been all it took, everyone loves cherries, right? Oh, well, it takes all kinds to make a society, otherwise there would just be copies."

"And thank goodness we don't all play Tome Stackers is all I have to say!"

"But it's fun!"

"You know what else is? Reading them…actually, Morgank perhaps we should go visit the ship's library, I made a rather interesting discovery concerning the selection of books aboard this ship."

"It's not another book to find out how to make people fall over someone, is it?"

"Nothing of the sort, actually, these are far more interesting."

"Oh, okay, hey, look at this one, 'Ancient Tactical Victories, Who Cares About the Odds?', this'll be a good one."

"Yes, but there's also a selection of books which have no grand purpose, well, they may, if only to serve as your entertainment, behold! This is one to summon forth a whirlwind!"

"No, not in here, or do you want to tear the ship apart from the inside?!"

"Ah, ah, ah, but you haven't seen how tiny it is, see? It's in the palm of my hands, good for a light breeze."

"Hey, nice, it's so cute—like a kitten."

"And every bit a lethal as a three week old cat, as well."

"Hmm, what's this one?"

"Oh, you'll love this." He said picking up the book and staring at Morgan, "Hey, why are you holding your breath, and stop staring at-"

"_Morgan, can you hear me?"_

"Whoa, I can hear you in my head! That's nice, I can haunt the ship with this…Nah will hate this one."

"Yes, but the recipient of the power's effect must be within arm's length, otherwise it will not work."

'How do you know that?"

"I know this because I have read the script here."

"Well, it think it's nice, all the same."

"And this one is for rainbows, observe."

"Wow…where is it?"

"I don't know, hmm, it's not on the ceiling, that's for certain."

"Ah-ha, it's on the floor!"

"Ah, so it is, how interesting, but why is it that mortal hands can only place them on the floor?"

"Well, I think it's cute, like a kitten, or that little dirt devil you summoned."

"Hmm, perhaps there's a lesson in all this."

"Yeah, if you want a rainbow, don't let a man do it, give that here, I want to try."

"Very well, then."

"Alright, rainbow, it's sky time, hi-ha!"

"It appears on the floor once more, hmm, how peculiar."

"Wait there, I'll be back, just watch that corner of the ceiling, I'll give you a rainbow!"

"Hmm, somehow I doubt she knows what she's doing, but nonetheless I shall wait patiently, until—ah! How is it, there's…Morgan, oh, that explains it, a prism."

"Yeah, I thought it was cool how exited you got, though. It was the highlight of the hour."

"Yes, but not the day."

"Nope, nothing will top that, even though I cause you grief you'll still keep me aboard…I think that's sweet."

"Well, yes, but it was also a partially selfish act, I want no harm to befall my friends and so keep them nearby."

"I don't care, and besides, if you're not afraid to admit it's selfish, then you must know I don't mind, and I think the rest feel the same."

"Nice of you to say, Morgan, oh, but I smell something…oh."

"What?"

"Severa went shopping again, I suppose that accounts for the sweet smell."

"Mm-hmm, make her go shopping more often."

"Morgan, do you realize who must make those multiple yet miniscule calculations? If I'm not too careful, we'll go around thinking we have some certain amount with some other amount to spare, and if we find ourselves in trouble I'll be to blame."

"But no one will blame you."

"But I will, Morgan, perhaps my self-criticism is not what one may classify as healthy, but I feel it is required."

"You feel a lot of things are required, but I don't see how you can feel solely responsible. Do you remember earlier, how Owain described his feelings, emphasizing the importance of strategizing before and during battle?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well, I understood that even if I was so great, it still takes people of some skill to pull of whatever I say, it isn't just a battle of wits, it's a battle of eyes, who sees what and how they determine their next actions are just as important as anything else, of course, if Severa spends too much, it may serve another purpose, you know how good that food smells? Compared to earlier, before battle, I feel superb, like nothing will stop me! she's doing her part to make everyone feel better, just like how when I fought Validar everyone felt better about having me as tactician, I never even expected that Gerome would be so Way to get along with."

"Yes, and I never expected any of this at all, I thought that my parents died stopping Grima for at least another thousand years, but instead he comes back five years later."

"Hmm, I do think dinner time is approaching."

"Why do you say that?"

"I see Severa, running this way."

"Hey, you guys can get back to reading later." Severa said as she swung the door open, I cooked a lot of food so everyone else could have some, and then seconds, now let's go before it all disappears."

"And then reappears." Morgan added, chuckling as Laurent shook his head.

"You know, Gerome," Inigo whispered, pointing at Severa, "they say that when you cook from the heart, you impart flavor to the dish."

"The comparison between emotional cuisine and that of any other is unobservable, though it may be that people try harder when-"

"Yes, but Severa cooked this, I mean, it's delicious, but I'm surprised that it's better than anything I've ever had before."

"Perhaps she's just watchful."

"Or she has a heart under all that ice."

"Care to share something, Inigo?"

"Um, no, Severa, just that this is the best thing I've had since before the war, that's all."

"Oh, well, good, Morgan, what are talking about?"

"Just asking Laurent if the food's worth the cost, is all, nothing else, but nice way to change the subject, way to go, Severa!"

"I was not changing the subject, I just didn't know how to respond to the compliment, is all."

"A thank you would have done the trick." Nah said, as she wiped her face with a napkin, Inigo turned back to Laurent, "She could probably run through the entire table by herself, huh?"

"What was that?" Nah growled as Inigo, "Nothing, nothing at all, just commenting on the moonlight."

"We're _inside,_ Inigo, you're such a bad liar, it's not even funny."

"Um, I meant the moonlight yesterday, and that we could play cards at the table, if it were up on the…oh, forget it, how can you put away all that food, Nah?"

"Manakete's have a higher metabolism than most humans, though we don't get much taller than this."

"Yes, but in one setting alone, you've had two more plates."

"Yeah, I never finish the third one, but the second one is never enough."

"So, this is nice." Gerome said, sitting next to Noire, "Yep, no battle, no interruption-" suddenly the ship bobbed up and down along the waves, angering Noire, "Blood and thunder! Mom must have jinxed it!"

"I highly doubt that, but the timing was still good." Yarne said, getting up from behind the counter, "So, what's the plan?" Lucina asked Morgan, "We'll have to go up and see what's what, Gerome, you're strong, can you go find some cannon balls, I want mages up there slowing down enemy fire in the meantime, while Noire will get up on Cynthia's Pegasus and shoot down the Risen on the other ship, I want our swordsmen to prepare to board the enemy ship, if and when we run out of ammunition for the cannons, I've no doubt there will be a flag ship, I'll mount our big cannon and load it up, I think I'll have five shot's left over from before, that's the plan, no objections? Then let's go!"

Validar watched as a small ship was prepared, "Under the sound of battle they'll not hear me coming, I'll climb up the side using the glistening spears you launched into their ship's side, while the archers will shoot across our ship, if there are any flying knights, hit them with arrows, everyone, form up, let them invade, you knights will stand by any planks they spread for invasion, but the mages will do nothing, I want them to wait for such a time until they may unleash a barrage of magic upon the boat, after I'm off it, and carrying the Vessel of Grima, oh, and another thing, make sure the archers stop shooting as soon as they see me, I'll be the one in the boat, waving the red banner, if she proves too much to take alive, I'll appear back here, then you'll hit them with everything we've got, mages included, stay sharp!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" they replied, and stood in their places, watching as the other ship's crew scurried about in their preparations, and as Validar's small boat neared the bigger one, he climbed up the spears stuck in the side of the ship, then jumped aboard, "Waste, Waste!" he shouted, sending two attacks at Laurent, who he caught off guard, but Morgan ran up behind him and held her hand out in front of Laurent, "Arcfire!" she shouted, blocking the first attack, "Arcthunder!" Laurent shouted, stopping the second attack, Validar stepped back, smiling, "You've grown quicker, and something tells me you've sensed my presence, I would have before thought this to be a bad thing, but now you've fallen into my trap! I have mages and archers, awaiting my orders to attack if you don't surrender yourself immediately, Vessel of Grima."

"I am not a glass into which may pour your vile venom, oh, dark one, now let battle commence!" Validar growled, but flying up behind them Cynthia smiled, "So, Morgan, let me see how strong you've become, throw your magic at me, we two alone, to gauge our powers against each other!"

"Alright, Laurent, have healers nearby, I want to know how I stand to this guy!"

"Good strategy, how about I use the same book as you?"

"Lightning, fire, or wind, which one should I have brought up?"

"Two winds, one for me, one for you."

"Alright, bring out two wind books, one for me, and one for Validar, I want to know how I compare to this power house."

"At once, milady!" said a mage as he ran towards the door leading under decks, "So, is there no way to convince you that submission to the will of Grima is the best path?"

"Never, Validar, I'll not fall to you, and I won't give up to Grima!"

"Who said you'd give up? All you must do is just give in like I have, and I am most happy with my life, I feel my own worth rising in the eyes of Grima."

"Yeah, all six eyes of Grima, that's a little weird, don't you think?"

"No, it's unique, like your half bred companion, Nah."

"She's not half bred! She's a person, and that's so much more than you'll ever be!"

"She shouldn't be alive, it's chaotic, a human and Manakete, two legendary races, one which is merely legendary for the terror they brought to the world."

"Like you care for what happens, so long as Grima kills us all, you're a happy man."

"Yes, but it is because of filth like Manakete and Taguel, and the half breeds from any combination that Grima was born, born from evil to end all evil, that he might slay all with the blood of Naga, the Exalt, and mere mortals, leaving the Fell Blood alive, and not just any Fell Blood, you were chosen for this task, it's your destiny!"

"No way, merely cards played right, I'm nothing more than the result of years of powerful Plegian child after powerful Plegian child, a generation of mages inheriting magic powers, followed by the next generation, until my father was born…and yet he broke through the darkness, and met my mother, and now they—they're all I need to know who I am, that, and Naga's strength, Naga will protect me, help stop that demon dragon, and restore peace, and the peace we find will be because we get along, because we make an effort, we care, while you try to tear us apart."

"Efforts are worthless, the books are here, let's fight!"

"Agreed, we'll not step back from one another, will we? We're going to take the full blow of the attack, aren't we?"

"Yes, and no spinning around and grabbing another book from beneath your cloaks, either, stand and fight!" he held his hand out and let the magic of the book channel his magic, knocking Morgan on the ground, "There, now you see how strong I am, but I'd like to see how far you've progressed, oh Fell Vessel of Grima."

"Don't call me that!" she yelled, shooting a powerful gust of air from her hand, sending the sorcerer to the wooden deck's floor, "Very good," he stepped up, and dusted off his cloaks, "Now, you've don't quite a good bit, I say you're very adept at this, if you want, I'll distract myself with Lady Tiki, while you do battle on my ship, those mages don't stand a chance."

"And let myself be trapped, you are crazy, let's keep fighting with our wind tomes."

"Forget that, I'm going to use the ones I came with."

"Very well, then I'll also face you with my tomes, Thoron!" she shouted ahooting a bolt of magic at him, which he dodged, "Come, come, you'll need to do much more than that, or are you not worthy of being ranked with a true sorcerer?"

"Well, I don't know about rank, but you are a sorcerer, but how will it look, with you raiding our ship, what will the public eyes see?"

"Who cares, I don't want them to follow me because I am honest or a fair fighter, I want them to follow me for Grima's sake. All that matters is that Grima be revived, and then he will destroy the world, leaving us to build a new fire from the ashes of the flare he has made too burn out."

"Hate to break it to you, but Phoenix Day wasn't exactly a smashing success."

"Yes, but its purpose is already accomplished, news of our greatness will spread like wildfire."

"So, if you have a day named for you, then you're successful?"

"Yes, but I will allow you to proceed to the shores of my home, and whereas you have a reputation to live with, I have all paths at my disposal, I'll do what I must to revive Grima, but you fight to keep him away, mess up and no one will forgive Naga." He backed away slowly, then vanished in a beam of light, "He got away, the slippery fish."

"Morgan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom, he really didn't unleash his full power on me, he's waiting until I'm at the Table, then it'll be something worth worrying over."

"So," Lucina said, looking down, "he was sizing you up in preparation for capturing you, then he's planning on something soon, he isn't going to keep his word, but we have to keep ours, this is a difficult game we're trying to win, he keeps us one step back by placing impediments in our paths, and I bet everything he has civilians waiting within his borders, many of which will be thieves and spies, but a few who will be endangered as soon as the battle begins, Morgan, what's the plan?"

"There is only one thing we can do: approach the Table."

**Alright, these are the Author's Notes, you know that this isn't plot relevant, just my thoughts and a way of saying hi. Ahem, well, that one had less to do with Mount Prism than I wanted, but that's the setting, plus, I've got no better name for it, also, I still don't know what pairing the children should be from, I'm still leaving it all up to your imaginations, though I did feel really compelled to have Morgan be Tiki's daughter, which has not yet been put down, and hey, come to think of it, no flames, well, I must be doing something halfway right, right? Well, this is fun for me, and so far only the occasional (and very helpful) critique, I think I've come a far way, and things are looking up here **

28


End file.
